Lost and Found
by whitedove03
Summary: Natalie has gone to Asa's cabin to rethink her life when a mysterious wounded man drops on her doorstep. See what happens in this Jolie fanFic! Now rated NC 17.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**Lost and Found**

**By Melissa Fitch**

**Chapter 1**

Natalie Buchanan stared out the window blankly. The white snow was falling faster and faster till she couldn't see her car anymore. She sighed; coming up here to get some perspective seemed like such a good idea but now she began to question her decision. She had planned to go back to Llanfair on the morning but with the rate of snowfall that seemed unlikely. She was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing telephone. She sighed again and turned around to answer the offending instrument.

"Hello?" She questioned, then bit back another irritated sigh when she heard who was on the line.

"Natalie?" Chris demanded, "Why did you take off with out saying anything?"

"Chris," She started. Christian Vega was her boyfriend. They had been dating for almost a year and they had talked about getting married. But recently he had been getting very possessive. Wanting to know where she was all the time and yelling when he thought she was out too long. "This is exactly why I needed to get away. I don't need you hovering over me all the time!"

"You are my girlfriend, Natalie. I think I deserve to know where you are!" He said stubbornly.

"Listen," she snapped at him, irritated by his attitude. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self. I don't need you smothering me all the time."

"Smothering you! Listen to me. I am coming up there to get you. We can talk this out!" Cris told her arrogantly, fully expecting her to agree.

"No you aren't! I need some space Chris. Just stay there!" She told him harshly then softening her tone she said, "Besides it's snowing really hard out Chris. You couldn't make it here safely anyway. Please, just stay there."

Chris sighed audibly on the phone then reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but when you get back we are gonna have a talk about you just taking off with out telling anyone."

Natalie simply rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Bye" Then hung up the phone, irritated with his highhanded manner. Putting the phone back on the cradle she went back to the window to watch the snow.

She stood there a minute simply enjoying the calmness of the view then started. She shook her head then stared out at the falling snow in confusion. She had almost thought she saw someone walking up the drive but as she stared out she decided she was paranoid. There was no one out there. That call from Chris must have really upset her she thought. 'Seeing things that weren't there, really!'

Turning away from the window she walked through the cabin to the kitchen. 'She needed a beer' she thought. As she passed the phone she remembered her conversation with Chris and suddenly she knew that she didn't love him anymore. That what they had was gone. It had been for a while but she hadn't wanted to see it. She sighed again and began to worry about how she was going to tell Chris.

_RING, RING!_

Natalie jumped as the phone rang and, thinking it was Chris again she answered, "What?"

"Natalie? Are you ok?" Bo asked, startled.

"Oh, Sorry! I thought it was Chris again."

"Chris? Has he been bothering you?" Bo asked. He knew that Natalie wasn't happy with Chris because of his possessiveness but with her greeting on the phone when she thought it was Chris he hadn't known she was THAT upset by it.

Natalie shook her head then said, "No, its nothing. I can handle it. Really." She paused a minute then asked, "So what's up?"

Bo smiled at her quick change of subject. 'Same old Natalie,' he thought laughing to himself. "I called to tell you about the big storm headed your way. I know up there at Asa's cabin it's really bad when we get a storm. I wanted to remind you about the generator in the basement and tell you that Kevin and I just refilled the gas so you should be all set incase it turns out to be as bad as they are predicting."

Natalie smiled at his protectiveness and said warmly, "Thanks Uncle Bo. How long is it gonna last? You know I was planning be back tomorrow. I have my jeep so..." She trailed off as she looked out the window again. It was really coming down hard out there and the wind was now blowing hard too.

"The weather guys say anywhere from 2 days to a week honey. Do you have enough food?" He was concerned but he also knew that Natalie could take care of herself.

Natalie mentally groaned at his words. "A week? But I have to work!" She frowned then looking around she began to smile. A week away from Chris and everything that had been stressing her out suddenly didn't seem like a bad thing. Then, answering Bo's other question she said, "Yeah I have enough food. I did my shopping for the month this morning. I didn't feel like going again so I just picked it all up."

"Good. Be careful Natalie. Don't go out any more then you have too and don't drive anywhere till its safe!" He cautioned her.

"I know. I promise not to kill myself in a flaming car accident. I'll stay put until its safe." She said laughing. She heard Bo chuckle too then the phone went dead. "Uncle Bo? You still there?" There was no answer and she realized that the phone was out. She looked out the window and saw that a tree branch had hit the phone wire and knocked it down.

She looked around for her cell phone but didn't see it. Realizing that she must have left it in her car she bit back a curse. She put on her boots and then her jacket and went to the door. Then, remembering her hat she went back and got it. Brushing her long, silky, red hair back and put the hat on and went back to the door. Taking a deep breath she wrenched it open and prepared herself for the rush of cold air that hit her.

The frigid blast of air hit her and she sucked in a deep breath. Carefully making her way to her jeep she clung to it a second before opening the door and spotting her phone on the seat, right where she thought it would be. Glancing out the window something caught her eye. Peering out she stared incredulously as she recognized the shape that had caught her eye. There was a BODY lying in her driveway!

Jumping out she promptly slipped and fell on her butt. Picking her self up she hurried her way to the figure lying prone in the middle of the drive. Falling to her knees as she reached it she realized that the person was a man, and a big one at that. He was over 6 foot tall and wasn't dressed for the weather. Poking him she said, "Mister, Mister? Are you ok?" The only answer she got was a low groan.

Thanking god the man wasn't dead she took his arm and rolled him over on to his back, then gasped. The ground under him was stained red with blood and looking him over she knew why. He had been shot! He appeared to be unconscious and Natalie gently slapped his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Mister. You have to wake up!" She had to get him in the house other wise he would die but she knew she couldn't carry or even drag him all the way there. She wasn't that strong.

She waited a minute then slapped him a little harder, "You have to wake up!" this time she was rewarded when the man's eyes fluttered and then opened slowly. They were beautiful, a deep blue that reminded her of the ocean in the Caribbean. He groaned a little more loudly and moved his mouth like he was trying to speak. Natalie brought her face closer and said, "What?"

"Cold..." the injured man got out and Natalie nodded, "Can you get up? We have to get you into the house before you freeze to death. I can't get you there with out your help."

He nodded, with a tortured groan he struggled to his feet with Natalie's help. He leaned heavily on her and together they slowly made their way to the cabin. When she got him inside she directed them to the empty bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed moments after she pulled back the covers. She stared at him for a moment then sighed. She was gonna have to get his jacket and shirt off so she could look at his wound.

Taking of her own jacket and other things she gathered some supplies that she knew she would need. Clean cloths, a needle and thread, alcohol, and some scissors she made her way back to the stranger's room. "This is gonna be a long night," she muttered to herself as she opened the door and went in.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**Chapter 2**

He was still unconscious Natalie noted as she approached the wounded man. He had not moved from the spot he had collapsed on. More worried then she cared to admit she quickly set all her supplies down and peered into his face. He was an attractive man, gorgeous really. His hair was longer then she normally liked, down to his shoulders, and his face was battered and bruised, like some one had worked him over good. But the strong lines of his jaw was clearly evident, even through the shaggy goatee he wore.

His heavy clothes and jacked covered his body fairly well but she suspected under all that cover he was very muscular. She sighed and knelt down next to the bed. "Mister?" she questioned, testing to see if he was awake. He remained silent and she bit back another frustrated sigh. "Guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." Standing back up she reached down and took the arm of his jacket. After somewhat of a struggle she managed to get it off of him along with his button down the front sweater, both were soaked with blood. Once she got him down to his muscle shirt style tank she shook her head. No way was she going to get that up and over his head.

Sighing yet again she took the sheers and cut the bloody fabric away from his wound. It was indeed a bullet hole. She struggled to roll his heavy bulk over slightly to see if there was an exit wound and she saw that there was not. "Damn it!" she groused and rolled him back over. The man moaned in pain and she immediately gentled her hands. "Sorry," she got out before realizing that he probably couldn't hear her.

She moved back to her supplies and grabbed the alcohol and the sheers. She poured some of the alcohol in a glass and put the scissors in it. Then taking the bottle of alcohol she dumped a liberal amount over the wound.

"JESUS CHRIST!" John exclaimed, coming awake as the liquid burned his side. He was freezing and his body ached all over. Looking around he saw he was in a log cabin style bedroom. His side burned and throbbed and he moaned in pain. He thought back to how he had gotten there and he was startled to realize he couldn't remember. His gaze flew to the woman now staring at him with wide eyes.

He looked at her in alarm as he tried to piece together what was going on. He looked down at his bare stomach and saw that he had a gunshot wound. A gun shot wound he didn't remember getting! He grunted loudly as he shifted away from her and her scissors. "How did I get here? Who are you? Why am I here?"

Natalie was shocked that he was awake but recovered quickly. His movements had set his wound to bleeding again and she knew she needed to get the bullet out of him. "I'm Natalie Buchanan. You're at my grandfathers' cabin on Llantano Mountain. You were passed out in my driveway and I brought you inside so you didn't freeze to death." She told him.

John lay there a minute, processing the information. His wound paining him but he ignored it for the moment. He was deeply disturbed over his memory loss.

Natalie saw that he was thinking something over and was troubled by he thoughts. She didn't know how long he was going to ignore the bullet wound in his abdomen but she couldn't ignore it any longer. "Look, whatever your name is, you have been shot. The bullet is still in there and I need to get it out or you'll get an infection and die!"

He heard her curt tone and looked down at his stomach again. She was right and he knew it. "Yeah," he muttered. Then, in a move that almost made Natalie throw up, he reached down dug his fingers in the hole and yanked out the bullet. Hissing as he pulled it out he tossed it aside. "There. Happy?" he asked her.

Natalie was in shock; never in her life had she ever seen anyone do what he just did. He just yanked the bullet out not even bothering to sterilize anything! "You're crazy!" she said to him. She grabbed the alcohol and some cloths and began to clean the wound. Looking up she saw that he was watching her with his pain-glazed eyes. Once she had the wound clean she looked at him again, took a deep, fortifying breath, and said, "I am gonna need to stitch it closed."

John knew she was once again right. Gritting his teeth against the excruciating pain he nodded once, "Do it," he told her through clenched teeth.

Natalie nodded and then, ignoring her rolling stomach and sterilizing the needle and thread, she began to stitch him up. He groaned in pain but didn't move a muscle. After she was done she cut the thread, dumped even more alcohol on the wound, and placed a bandage over it. Taking a roll of gauze she had found in the bathroom she helped him sit up and wrapped the gauze around his stomach, securing the bandage over the wound.

As soon as she finished securing the bandage John fell back to the bed, breathing heavily. "Thanks," he muttered before he fell unconscious again.

Natalie stared at the once again unconscious man and wondered who he was. Why had he been shot? What was he doing on Llantano Mountain? Suddenly a thought came to her. His Wallet! That would not only tell her who he was providing he had a license, but it might also provide some other information on this mystery man.

Natalie checked his pockets but came up with nothing. She covered him up with the heavy blankets and then began to look through his jacket and sweater. "Damn!" she muttered as she once again found nothing. Discouraged she cleaned up the mess that she had made fixing up the stranger and went in to the living room. Then she looked outside, the thought that maybe he dropped his wallet in the drive as he fell occurring to her. She went and grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

Once outside she was once again struck with a frigid blast of snow and wind. "Uggg!" she said, trudging carefully down the icy drive. Once she got to where he had been laying she began to search the snow. Her hand his something cold and she smiled triumphantly but then was shocked when her hand closed around the butt of a gun. Fear coursed through her veins as she began to wonder what kind of man she had taken into her house. She searched more frantically for his wallet. After several minutes and several yards from where the stranger had been lying she found it.

She opened the wallet quickly and read his name from his license. "John McBain" she read aloud. She scanned the address noting that he was from Atlantic City. "Weird" she muttered. But there was nothing in there that indicated who he worked for or why he was carrying a gun. She sighed, debating whether to call Bo as soon as she got back into the house.

She sighed, Bo would know what to do... Her decision made she walked back up the drive quickly, anxious to know who this man was, this John McBain. Shivering from both cold and nerves she carefully opened the front door and made for her cell phone. Just as she was dialing Bo's number she heard something.

"Caitlyn! No. Don't leave me!"

Natalie knew it was John. There was such pain in his voice but more then that there was guilt. She hung up mid ring and rushed into John's room, some part of her connecting with the pain she heard in his voice. As she neared him on the bed she saw that he had thrown the covers back and she brought a hand up to cover his forehead. Snatching her hand back, alarmed at the heat she felt there, she cursed. He had a fever! She rushed to the bathroom, her call to Bo forgotten in her concern for John. Grabbing some aspirin, knowing that it was used to bring fevers down, and some clean cloths. She turned the water faucet on cold and ran it till it was icy into a basin. Once she had a full basin she dropped in the cloths and grabbed the aspirin and water glass.

Taking her load back into the guest bedroom she set them on the nightstand and opened the bottle of aspirin. Taking out two and praying he wasn't allergic she pressed them into his mouth. Then sitting on the side of the bed she strained to lift his upper torso. Bracing her knee behind his back, holding him upright, she pressed the water glass to his lips, held his nose closed and forced him to take a swallow. He did, coughing as the water and pills slid down his throat.

Once that was done she took a cloth, squeezed it out, and began to bath his brow and upper body with the cold water, hoping it would bring down his fever. Not once during it all did he ever wake up.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**Chapter 3**

"No, Caitlyn. Please wake up!" John screamed, in the mist of his worst fear, greatest nightmare. He was back in their house, his fevered mind making him relive the horror. "Please baby! Wake up! Don't leave me!" He watched as the ambulance came and took her away. He relived the agony he felt when they told him she was gone. Then he felt the loneliness of her absence. In his sleep tears ran down his face.

Natalie heard his cries from the chair she had been dozing in. She had drifted off in a light sleep some time after 3 am. She moved over to him and checked his forehead again. He was burning up! Grabbing the aspirin she once again forced it down his throat. After that she went and got more cold water and began bathing his overheated body again. She sighed; this was not how she had planned to spend her night. But even as that thought crossed her mind she realized that even if this wasn't how she had planned to spend her night it felt somehow... not wrong. It was nice to be needed, even if it was by someone she didn't know.

Hours later John opened his eyes. His body ached and he was extremely thirsty. He attempted to get up but a hand pushed him back down. He looked around and saw that it was the same redhead that he had a vague memory of stitching him up. "Water," he rasped, his throat dry and sore.

Natalie felt him wake and knew his fever must have broken. She hurried to get him his water. When she came back into the room she noticed that he was sitting up slightly and frowned, "Don't move too much. You might rip out the stitches."

After taking a sip of the water she gave him he looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" He looked her over, this time taking in her beauty. Her red hair fell past her shoulders in slight waves, her eyes were blue like the sky right before dusk, her face was stunning. Her lips were full and parted slightly and he had a sudden urge to taste them. Shaking off that crazy notion he let his eyes wander down her body, taking in her slender neck, her full breasts and her rounded hips, down to her shapely legs. She was one stunning woman and he felt his body react in a totally inappropriate and, in his current situation, stunning way.

Natalie, not noticing his discomfort answered his question, "I'm Natalie Buchanan," she answered for the second time since meeting him. Then realizing he probably had no memory of their previous conversation she filled in the rest of his questions. "I found out outside when I went to my car to get my phone. We're in my grandfathers cabin on Llantano Mountain." She paused and then asked her questions, "Who are you and how did you get shot? What were you doing out there in the snow?"

John took another drink and then frowned. "My name is John McBain." He paused and thought about how he got shot, or rather his apparent loss of memory of the incident. "What day is it?" He asked suddenly.

"It's Saturday." Natalie told him, slightly confused by his question.

John shook his head impatiently and then asked, "No, I mean what is the date?"

"December 7th" She told him, now more worried then confused.

"December 7th?' He thought. "Damn" he had a gap of about a week in his brain! He looked at her, at Natalie, and sighed, "I don't know how I got shot or why I am here. Hell, I don't even know what I am doing in... What state is this?"

"Pennsylvania," Natalie told him, stunned by his answer. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't remember!" he said frustrated. "The last thing I remember is getting coffee the morning of December 1st!"

Natalie sat back in her chair stunned. Of all the responses she was expecting, that hadn't been one of them!

John sighed, suddenly very tired. He finished his water and lay back on the bed. "I wish I knew how I got here." He murmured as he lay there.

Natalie could see he was fighting sleep and, knowing that sleep was the best thing for him right now, she said, "Shhhh... Go to sleep. We'll worry about that later."

John, already more then half asleep, did as he was told and drifted to sleep. Natalie sat there watching him, running his words over in her head. He had said he was FBI and she believed him. It was in the way he talked, the way he dressed, heck even the way he moved! She thought about his appearance and frowned, her guess was that he had been on an undercover operation. Her experience as a Forensic Technician told her to look at all the clues, all the evidence and then make a finding but her certainty this time came from someplace else, a place that didn't need all that overwhelming proof or concrete evidence. She knew that he was a good guy, she could feel it, could sense it pouring off of him in waves.

Her only question was 'did she call Bo and ask for his help?' Caring for a man with a bullet wound was entirely out of her depth. The only reason she had done it was because she had known there was no way that an ambulance could make it up the mountain during a blizzard. He would have died if she hadn't taken the slug from his stomach, or rather cleaned him up, and stitched the wound after HE had yanked the bullet from his own body. But now, or rather, after the roads cleared then what? She knew that a bullet wound could take weeks to heal and she didn't have that kind of time. She had to be back to work in a week. This was her vacation but it wouldn't last forever. And even if she did decide to take care of him would he even want her to? Would he simply take off once he could?

She looked at John again as he slept and wondered why she even cared so much but unaccountably she did. Staring at her cell phone she carefully weighed her options and then made a decision. 'It could wait till later' she decided and set aside the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it!" Fritz said, "We lost him!" He was so angry. John McBain had betrayed them, he was a fed! They had been on to him for over a month when the call came to take him out. He smirked and evil smirk; they had worked him over real good before the bastard had gotten away. Plus Mickey had shot him as he was fleeing.

"I shot him! How could he have gotten this far!" asked Mickey. He was a big lumbering man. At about 6 feet 5 inches tall he towered over his partner. Both men worked for the Mal Noche's, one of the largest gangs in the northern United States. They got their name from a famous gang on the television but nothing about their operation was entertaining. They ran drugs and guns all over the country and into Canada.

"I knew he was a pig! Right from the start he smelled like bacon!" sneered Fritz. He was a small man but lethal. Staring at the trail of blood that ended in a snow bank he cursed John McBain. He caressed his knife, which was his weapon of choice, and thought about how he was going to cut McBain to ribbons if he was alive.

"That's enough!" Mickey snarled. Clearly the leader of the two men he walked back to McBain's car and looked around. He saw that there was a lot of blood, "You hit him. The car is full of blood. Either he is already dead or he will be shortly."

Fritz smiled, "Yeah." He shook his head and then frowned, "But what if he lived?"

Mickey thought about that for a long minute and then decided that Fritz was right. He knew McBain. The man had nine lives. If anyone could survive being shot in AC, then driving to this godforsaken mountain and then actually making it out of the car and up the mountain, it would John McBain!

"We watch the hospitals and his family. If he is alive he has to come up for air sometime." Mickey said. If John McBain was alive he would find him. No one betrayed the Mal Noche. And no one made a fool out of Mickey Santana! No one!

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**Chapter 4**

John was once again awake. This time he had to use the bathroom, badly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and, putting a hand on his wound, started towards the open bathroom door. He felt lightheaded and shaky but he made it to the toilet just in time. After he was done he shuffled unsteadily back to the bed and lay down carefully. The small effort of going to the bathroom exhausting him.

As he lay there on the bed his brain was working overtime. He tried to remember how he had ended up beat up and shot but it was a blank. He remembered being undercover in the Mal Noche gang. Or rather mafia. They called themselves a gang but they ran their operation like a cartel. It was as if someone had just taken the memories out of his head and replaced them with a blank space. He knew that he couldn't stay here much longer. They had obviously found out he was a fed. He was putting Natalie in danger simply by being here!

At the thought of Natalie his head swiveled around to look at her. She was sleeping peacefully in the overstuffed armchair next to the bed. She must really be tired; she hadn't even stirred when he had gotten up to go to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want me to what?" Fritz asked Mickey.

"You heard me! I want you to go to every house on this mountain and see if anyone has seen McBain!" Mickey told him, speaking like he was talking to a small child.

"And what are you going to do?" Fritz demanded, like a sulking child.

"I am going to the hospitals and ask around. Maybe he was picked up and taken to a hospital."

Fritz grumbled as he got in the 4-wheel drive truck he had rented that morning and started the drive up the mountain. He was stuck checking the cabins of the frozen mountain while Mickey got the cushy job of going around to the hospitals!

After Fritz left Mickey shook his head, "Idiot!" he mumbled to himself and then got back in his rented car and headed to Llanview hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bo Buchanan was at the hospital taking accident reports. It seemed like no one ever knew how to drive in a storm! There had been at least 15 accidents due to the weather! He was coming out of one of the rooms when he noticed a shady looking guy walking around talking to people and flashing a picture.

He walked up to the guy and said, "Anything I can help you with, sir?" He could feel the bad vibes pulse off this guy. His very look screamed thug.

Mickey looked at the older man and knew immediately he was a cop. He pasted on his best Good-old-boy smile, "Yes. My...Brother was on his way to town and it seems he never made it. I was asking if anyone had seen him..." He showed Bo the picture and flashed a fake worried look.

Bo looked at the picture and shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him." He said thinking 'and even if I had I wouldn't tell you!' It was obvious that what ever they wanted from the guy in the picture it wasn't good. He looked at the man sternly and said, "I have seen every accident victim brought in here in the past two days, and this man wasn't one of them." He flashed his badge, clearly indicating with his tone that he thought the man should move on.

Mickey took the hint and nodded. Thanking Bo and offering another fake smile he then left the hospital. Leaving Bo wondering just who this man was that the thug was looking for and why the thug was looking for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natalie woke slowly, her body aching from sleeping in the chair. She looked over at John and saw that he was awake and watching her. She blushed at his intense stare, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

John smiled at her blush and winked at her. Then he answered her question honestly, "Like I got hit by a bus and then dragged across a stretch of rough pavement."

Natalie looked at him closely, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

He thought a minute and then said thoughtfully, "I remember you stitching me up, and then I vaguely remember you putting something cold on my face." He paused and said, "Thanks for taking out the bullet, by the way."

Natalie stared and then started to laugh.

"Ok, What's so funny?" John asked, somewhat annoyed. Here he was thinking her and she laughs?

"It's just that I didn't take out the bullet, you did!" She said, sobering up as she thought about HOW he had taken out the bullet.

John frowned, trying to remember. He couldn't. "I did?"

"Yeah, You just yanked it right out before I had a chance to stop you." Her voice filled with awe. "I couldn't believe you did it!"

John was about to answer when his stomach growled. He flushed a bit and then laughed. "Guess I'm a bit hungry. You got anything to eat?"

Natalie laughed too and got up. Suddenly thinking of something she started to ask, "Do you...umm... have to...umm..." She broke off, embarrassed, motioning towards the bathroom door to get her point across.

John caught her meaning and shook his head. "No, I went while you were sleeping." He carefully kept his amusement inside so he wouldn't embarrass her further.

Natalie nodded and then quickly left the room. She went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. Sighing she extracted a box of Kraft Mac. And Cheese. That was about all she could cook and she silently hoped he liked it. Boiling some water she proceeded to make the Mac and Cheese. When it was done she got two bowls, dished it out and put the bowls on a tray. Adding some coffee she then took the tray into John's room.

As John waited he silently cursed the weakness in him. He wanted to be out there helping her but his legs felt like wet noodles. The trip to the bathroom before had took a lot out of him. He wasn't used to being confined to a bed, unless he had someone to keep him company in it! The inactivity chafed his independence and he didn't like it one bit. In his mind, if he was awake then he shouldn't be lying in bed!

He was still grousing when Natalie came in with a tray full of food. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that Mac and Cheese?" he asked hopefully. It was one of his favorites.

"Yeah. It's about all I know how to cook." She told him nervously.

"Not exactly Breakfast food." He teased.

Natalie took offense and said tartly, "Well if you don't like it you don't have to eat it!"

"Hey, Hey calm down. I was just kidding." He said holding out his hands in peace.

Natalie sighed, feeling bad that she had snapped at him. "Sorry, I'm just a little defensive about my cooking. My family teases me a lot about it." She set down the food on the bed and handed him a bowl of mac. and cheese.

John took the bowl and was surprised at how heavy it felt to him. He knew his weakness was from the fever and blood loss but he still cursed it. It made something as simple as eating a chore! He took a bite of the food and smiled. "Mmmm" he said.

Natalie took hers and took a bite as well. "Yeah, it is good." She studied him a minute as he ate and then asked, "So you're FBI?"

John was startled and glanced at her, "How did you know that?"

"When I found you I found you wallet and badge." Natalie explained. "Were you undercover?"

John sighed, "Yeah."

"With who?"

"You know I can't tell you that." He said, "What do you do?"

"Right now I am a forensic Tech. Last year I was a secretary and the year before I was a bartender." She laughed. "I have a lot of interests."

He looked her over again; he remembered her saying her last name was Buchanan... "I thought you were a Buchanan?"

Natalie frowned, "I am."

"So why did you work as a secretary and bartender when you didn't have to?" He wanted to know.

"My family might have money but I need to work to pay the bills. Most people do you know." Natalie told him defensively.

John tried to grin and said, "I bet you have a million dollar trust fund. That is hardly strapped for cash..."

"You know I thought that you would know that you can't judge people by their last names. As it happens I DO have a trust fund but I set it up for any children I might have. And for your information I didn't grow up as a Buchanan! I grew up on the streets of Atlantic City in poverty so don't you dare think I am some Pampered Princess you can look down at simply because my name happens to be Buchanan!" With that she grabbed the emptied dishes and stalked out of the room.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

John felt bad for his comments. He couldn't believe he had been so rude to the woman who had probably saved his life. He had wanted to call back his words the moment they left his mouth but before he had even gotten a chance to apologize she had gave him a lashing and stormed off.

Natalie was furious, both with John and also with herself. With John because he had judged her to be some pampered little heiress simply because she was a Buchanan, and with herself because she had gotten angry and blown up at him. She should be used to such assumptions by now and she was but...for some reason John voicing them had hurt.

After she had calmed down some she remembered that she had intended to check on John's wound. She sighed and headed back to the guest room. She knocked lightly and then went it. She briskly went to the bathroom and got the supplies she thought she would need, wishing she was a doctor.

John saw her come in and stalk straight into the bathroom... 'Ok...She was still angry,' he thought to himself. When she came back out he said, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I didn't mean to offend you."

Natalie nodded at his apology and said, "It's ok. I over reacted." She set down the supplies and said, "I need to look at your side."

John nodded his approval, something in him really liking the fact that she was taking care of him.

Natalie took off the bandage she had rapped around his middle and peeled off the bloody bandage directly over the wound. "I don't see any infection," she told him, relief tingeing her voice.

John also felt relief, he would heal a lot more quickly if there was no infection. He watched as Natalie cleaned the blood off and then hissed as she dumped more alcohol on the wound. "Watch it!" he said in pain.

"Sorry!" Natalie said promptly. She finished cleaning the wound and then re-bandaged it. "So do you have any idea who thought your face was a punching bag?"

John smiled slightly at her tone and gingerly touched his bruised face, "Some." He muttered. His lack of memory still bothered him but he could make an educated guess as to who had worked him over. Fritz was a regular boxer when he wanted to be. He liked beating people up, for information or otherwise. He figured he had been found out and Fritz had worked him over for information.

Natalie nodded, her experience with Bo telling her that John wouldn't tell her who it was. Cops were notorious for not sharing information. "Do you want to call the FBI and tell them you are all right?"

John thought about it for a minute. He knew he should, it was policy, but he had a strong feeling that it wasn't a good idea. With his memory loss he had no idea what had gone on for the past week and if he had been ousted like he strongly suspected he had no idea who had done the ousting. "Not yet," he answered at length.

Natalie was surprised at his answer. She thought about it a minute and then realized the reason, "You don't trust them?"

John was impressed with her insight and nodded, "Somehow I think I was discovered. Until I get my memory back I don't trust anyone."

Natalie smiled, he was just like Bo. "You can trust me." She told him.

John yawned, suddenly tired. He smiled at her and reached out a hand, tucking a strand of her silky red hair behind her ear, "Yeah I can trust you." He murmured.

Natalie saw that he was exhausted and cleaned up her supplies. She went back to the bathroom and after putting everything away she came back with a glass of water and two aspirin. "Here, take these."

John took the aspirin and washed them down with the water. After Natalie took the glass from him he settled back down and was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. "You are so beautiful..." he whispered to her as he drifted off to sleep.

Natalie stared at him in shock. He had just said she was beautiful! She sat there smiling with out realizing it. She recalled how he had touched her hair earlier and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She was brought out of her daze by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Natalie, its Bo." He said.

"Hi uncle Bo." Natalie told him smiling at his greeting. As if she could figure out who it was simply by the sound of his voice. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you that there was a suspicious looking man here asking for a stranger. I want you to call me if you see anything suspicious."

"Come on Bo, I'm on the top of a mountain. It's not likely anyone would come up here even if they could make it up the mountain."

I know," Bo said with a smile in his voice. "I worry about you alone up there, you know that. On that track, when are you coming back? The roads are passable now."

Natalie had known he was going to ask that and had an answer ready for him, "Well...Actually... I got a call from Chris and it made me re think my decision to come back right away."

Bo was instantly on alert, "Did he threaten you sweetie? If he had I'll haul his ass in and lock him up," he offered.

Natalie was touched by his words but laughed them off so he wouldn't think that Cris was threatening her, "No, no nothing like that. He just made me think that maybe I need some time to my self. I was planning to be off all week anyway for my vacation so I thought that if you and Asa didn't mind that I could stay here..."

"Of course it is ok!" Bo said glad that she was finally seeing the light about Christian. He had always believe that he was no good for his favorite niece. "Make sure you check in with me occasionally though. You know how your mother and I worry about you!"

"I will uncle Bo. I promise!" She told him. "Look I'm on my cell and the battery is beeping so I have to go and charge it. I'll call you tomorrow.

"Ok sweetheart. I love you." Bo said.

"I love you to uncle Bo." Natalie replied then hung up. She checked her battery. It really was low... she put it on the charger and then just sat there watching John sleep. He was so peaceful this time. Last night he had been plagued by bad dreams but this morning he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

After a little while she got bored. She got up and went in to the living room. Needing something to do she got out some cleaning supplies and began cleaning the cabin. It didn't look like it had been really cleaned in months. She turned on the stereo to a classic rock station and began to clean.

Three hours later she was still cleaning. She had been checking on John every hour or so and so far he had been asleep the entire time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke with the urge to go to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon. He didn't want to ask Natalie to help him to the bathroom, he pride chafing at the very idea, so he swung his legs slowly over the side of the bed. Careful not to jar is side he slowly stood, noting that he felt slightly stronger. Dizziness swept through him and he grabbed the bedpost to steady himself. Once the dizziness passed he began to make his way to the bathroom...slowly.

Once he was finished he contemplated the walk back out. He felt so weak; his legs actually trembled from exertion. Taking a deep breath he stood back up and forced himself to walk back to the bed. As he sat down Natalie's cell phone began to ring, "Natalie!" he called. "Natalie! Your phone is ringing!" He listened for a reply but all he heard was the vacuum cleaner, she hadn't heard him.

He sighed; what if it was important? Should he answer it? Odds were against anyone looking for him calling her... As it rang again he sighed again. Picking it up he answered, "Natalie Buchanan's phone."

"Who the hell is this?" Came Christian Vega's voice on the other end. "Where is Natalie?" he demanded, furious that a MAN had answered Natalie's personal cell phone.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

John sighed, knowing immediately that it had been a mistake to answer the phone. He was about to answer when Natalie herself came into the room. "A friend," he answered with a leer, something in him making him do it.

Natalie went to looking on John and saw that he was on her phone. She frowned at him when he handed it to her, "Who is it?" she asked quietly, covering the mouthpiece.

"A man," John told her feeling slightly jealous though he didn't have a right to. "He sounded really angry."

"Chris..." she sighed, knowing immediately who it was. She took another breath and then uncovered the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

"Who the hell was that answering your phone?" he demanded with angry jealousy. "You are cheating on me aren't you? You slut!"

Natalie was enraged at his attack. If she hadn't wanted to end it with him before she certainly did now! "Listen you asshole. How dare you talk to me that way! You would still be painting watercolors for tourists if it weren't for me! We're through! And for your information I am not nor have I EVER cheated on you! You on the other hand I know have cheated on me! Don't you ever call me again, don't talk to me, don't even come near me!" she spat at him and then snapped the phone shut with an angry click. "Asshole!" she muttered under her breath.

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

Natalie spun around to see John clapping and grinning at her. She blushed in embarrassment and looked away; in her anger she had forgotten he was there.

"Wow!" John said, "I'm glad I wasn't him!" he swung back on the bed gingerly and winced as he pulled the covers back over him. "That was impressive... Boyfriend?" he questioned casually though he far from a casual interest. For some reason he REALLY wanted her to be single. Or maybe not for 'some reason' he knew exactly why he wanted her to be single and it had nothing to do with the jerk on the phone and everything to do with his own reaction to her.

Natalie snorted, "Not anymore!"

"I'm sorry," he lied, "I didn't mean to cause problems for you." Even though he was sorry that he had caused her grief he couldn't say he was at all sorry that she had just dumped 'Chris'.

Natalie sighed and looked at him again, "Don't be. It has been coming for a while now. It's actually the reason I am on this mountain to begin with." She meant it too. Far from feeling bad that she had ended things with Chris she actually felt good...free. Until that moment she hadn't realized how much he had been controlling her.

Shaking off her thoughts she glanced at the clock she saw it was almost noon. "You hungry?"

Surprisingly he was. "Yeah, actually I am."

Natalie nodded and said, "I'll go make us something to eat." She paused then said with a rueful laugh, "But if my phone rings again don't answer it."

"Gotcha!" John replied and saluted with his hand. He sat back on the bed, careful of his wound. He was strangely at peace. Even with his face sore and a bullet wound he felt better then he had in years. The very thought making him wonder what kind of life he had been living before this.

He frowned, since Caitlyn died five years ago he had thrown himself into his work, taking one assignment after another. Usually they were dangerous undercover missions. But just these few hours with Natalie made him feel more alive then any of those assignments. When he got back home he would have to take a long look at his life and figure out what it was he really wanted. Caitlyn wouldn't have wanted him to be so unhappy, so lonely.

"Lunch is served!" Natalie said, startling John as she came back in the room with a tray of food. He looked her over yet again and simply admired her looks. He loved her beautiful red hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Every time he looked at her it was like a jolt of awareness shot through him. It frustrated him because in his current condition, even if she was receptive, he couldn't do anything about the attraction he felt for her.

Natalie was doing some admiring of her own as she set down the tray. Her eyes roamed all over his body, taking in his masculine beauty. The sight of his naked chest causing her stomach to clench. She looked into his eyes and flushed at the knowing look in his eyes. Suddenly ashamed at her actions; she was practically was molesting him with her eyes! She averted her eyes and handed him a bowl of soup.

They ate in silence, both sneaking glances at the other when the thought the other wasn't looking. Finally John couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So you said you grew up in AC?"

Natalie smiled, grateful for the distraction. "Yeah. Even though my childhood sucked I loved Atlantic City."

Finishing his soup he set down the bowl, "So how come you grew up in AC instead of here with your family?"

Natalie smiled, even though most of the memories were painful some of them were good. She began her story at the beginning when Alison Perkins first came to her and told her she was a Buchanan. She was surprised when John didn't say anything when she told him about how she had come to town. She was used to getting looks and disapproval when she revealed her actions. Somehow his reaction made her bolder and she continued, telling him about Mitch, and Haver and finally Hayes. The compassion and understanding in his eyes moved her, made her glad she had told him.

After she finished there was silence for a minute. Then John said quietly, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He admired her courage, her strength. She had told her story and had not once complained or cried. She didn't take any credit or pride in herself for surviving all she had survived and that made him admire her all the more.

"I'm not." Natalie told him, meaning it.

John looked at her quizzically and said, "Why?"

"Because if I hadn't I wouldn't be the person I am now. I probably would have come up here this weekend. If I hadn't come up here I couldn't have helped you and you would have died. I wouldn't want that." She said truthfully. She already cared for John a lot, so much that is scared her. She knew she shouldn't care so much for a man she had just met but it felt like there was something between them...a connection of sorts.

John smiled at her and said, "I wouldn't want that either." During the long conversation his side had stared throbbing viciously and he winced.

Natalie saw him wince and went for more aspirin. After making sure he took it she said, "Get some sleep."

"I've slept too much already," he complained, even though he was tired. He balked at the idea sleeping the day away.

"Sleep is the best thing for you right now. You need to heal." She told him as she left the room.

John shifted in the bed trying to find a comfortable position. He lay there thinking about Natalie and all she had went through in her life. She truly was an amazing woman. He was still thinking about her as he fell asleep once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Llanview Chris was furious at Natalie. He was enraged and convinced that, no matter what she had said, she was cheating on him. He brought his paintbrush to the black again and again as he swirled it on the canvas. Adding some red he took out all his anger on the painting. When he was finished it was an angry painting with red and black slashes.

He was calm, his mind determined to see that Natalie and who ever that mystery man was paid for betraying him. She was his until he let HER go! Didn't she understand that? He looked at the painting and became furious again. Taking it by the side he flung it across the room. Following it he then took it in his hands and began slamming the frame into the wall, smashing it into little pieces. As the canvas came free he, still in his rage, grabbed it and began to rip it to shreds. When it was completely destroyed he sat down on a bench, panting. "No one dumped Christian Vega!" He thought. "NO ONE!"

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

That night Natalie was making dinner for herself and John when she heard someone knocking at the front door. Frowning she tried to think of who it could be as she went to answer it. Remembering Bo's warning about a stranger in town she grabbed a gun and tucked it in her waistband behind her back. Pulling her shirt over it she opened the door. Seeing an unsavory looking man she put her foot behind the door in case he tried to force his way in and then spoke.

"Can I help you?" She asked him

"Yeah, Have you seen this man around?" Fritz asked the beautiful redhead. Young and innocent he figured she would tell him if she had seen an injured man. "He is my brother; he is missing." He put on his poor, poor, pitiful, me face and hoped she bought it.

Natalie saw his expression and knew he was faking it. She looked at the picture and saw that it was John. She swallowed back her fear. This was obviously one of the men that shot him and beat him up! Not that she knew how many of them there were but she was sure he was one of them! She looked back up at him, shaking her head. "No, sorry. I haven't seen anyone in days."

Fritz saw no reason to not believe her, after all the chances of McBain making it this far up the mountain were slim. He thanked her and then went on his way back down the mountain. This cabin was the last he had to check out and he was glad of it.

As the man left Natalie breathed a sigh of relief. She went around checking all the locks on the windows and doors and then made sure the alarm system was on. She wanted to be prepared in case the man came back. Then, remembering the video camera that Asa had installed at the front door so he would know just who came and went, she went to the computer which controlled it. She rewound the footage and stilled it on a good image of the man's face. John might remember the guy if he saw a picture,' she thought to herself. She printed out the picture on her laptop printer and then went on the internet to check her e-mail and such.

After she finished she remembered that she had been making dinner. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness and glad that she had only gotten to getting out the supplies she went in to finish the meal.

John as she was about to go wake up John for dinner she heard him call out in his sleep, "NO! Caitlyn! Please! NO!" She rushed into the room to see him writhing on the bed, obviously reliving a terrible experience. Her heart went out to him at the loss in his voice. Whoever this Caitlyn was she must have meant a lot to him.

Hesitantly she touched his shoulder to wake him from the painful nightmare. He jerked awake and looked around in confusion.

"What?" John said, his heart still pounding in horror from his dream. He frowned as he remembered it. Caitlyn had been on the bed and he hadn't been able to save her... Guilt and pain ran through him but he shook it off. Looking at Natalie he saw that she was looking at him in concern. He didn't know what to say to her so he simply looked at her silently, questioningly.

"Dinner is ready." Natalie told him, not sure whether to say anything about the words he had spoken in his sleep. She immediately knew she made the right choice when she saw him slowly nod and look relieved. She kept her hand on his shoulder a minute longer then retreated to the kitchen to get the dinner.

John was relieved when she left. He needed to think, to get his bearings back. That dream about Caitlyn always made him falter. Plus his shoulder tingled where she had touched him. Her hand on his bare flesh had sent sensations all the way down his arm and straight to his groin. He felt guilty for feeling anything from her touch, especially after he had just been dreaming about Caitlyn. It didn't matter that she had been gone for over five years, to him the attraction he felt to Natalie Buchanan somehow seemed disloyal. Oh he had had affairs after Caitlyn had died but this was different. None of those other women had been able to touch his heard like he suspected Natalie could do.

Natalie came back with the food and they ate silently. John was grateful for the silence. The more he talked to Natalie the more he was attracted to her, not just as a warm body but also as a woman, a person.

Finally after they finished Natalie couldn't take it anymore. Setting aside her dish she asked, "Who's Caitlyn?"

John was startled by her question at first and wasn't going to answer. After a minute he found himself talking despite his decision not to answer, she just had that affect on him. "She was my fiancé." He said softly.

Natalie already had an idea that she was either dead or out of his life but said anyway, "Was?"

John set down his dish as well and looked Natalie in the eye, "She is dead." He thought back remembering her death. The pain in his chest worsened at the memory. "She was murdered," he explained.

Natalie had suspected as much but hearing him say it made her even sadder for him. She stayed silent for a minute but sensed that John needed to talk about it. She knew how keeping the pain inside made it worse; she had done that a lot before she had learned talking helped. "Do you want to talk about it?"

John nodded; surprisingly he did want to talk. He had never opened up to anyone about it before but somehow he was compelled to do so with Natalie. "Caitlyn and I had just moved in together, we were getting married soon. I was on a case and she understood why I was away a lot. Finally I thought we caught a break in the case and I decided to take her out to celebrate." He looked down at his hands. Tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

Natalie saw his struggle and put her hand on top of his, offering comfort, strength. When he intertwined their fingers and clasped them tightly she squeezed back and waited for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath John continued. "When we came home he was already in the house. He shot her first, on her way to the bathroom. She fell on the bed. When I came running in I saw her, lying there." The tears fell down his cheeks now but he paid them no mind. "Then he shot me. I tried to save her. I really did, but it was too late." He choked back a sob and was surprised when Natalie sat next to him and drew him into a gentle embrace. He was even more surprised that he let her. He sobbed into her, releasing all the built up pain he had been holding for 5 years.

Natalie stroked his hair reassuringly as he finally released his emotions. After a few minutes he quieted but stayed in her embrace. Natalie felt like a bond had just been forged between them. She had shared her past with him and now he had shared with her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it however. She knew that the more she found out about John the more she liked him. He really was an amazing man.

John got himself back under control. He was suddenly embarrassed by his actions. He had just cried his eyes out in front of a woman and not just any woman but the one who had saved his life. He drew back, not meeting her gaze.

Natalie saw his embarrassment and took his face in her hands. With out words she forced him to look at her and then, before she could think better of it, she kissed his lips gently.

John felt her lips on his and all thought left his head except for the gentle pressure of her lips. He brought his own hands up to her face and drew her closer, gently tracing his tongue around her lips. When they parted for him he slipped his tongue inside and tasted her. He moaned; she was so sweet, so hot. He traced the inside of her mouth; learning her.

Natalie heard him moan and let out an answering one. What had started out as simply a comforting gesture had quickly turned into a tender exploration of pleasure. She slid her hands to his shoulders and held on as he took control of the kiss. When his tongue left her mouth she followed it with her own, making him moan again. After a minute they drew away from each other, breathing labored. She was shocked at the sensations running riot in her body, never before had a simple kiss brought this kind of reaction.

John struggled for breath as he himself tried to deal with his wayward hormones. He was hard and aching, ready to go further. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. After a minute he finally spoke, "Uhh... that was..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Natalie shared his confusion; she hadn't meant for it to go that far. Heck she hadn't even consciously intended to kiss him at all! "I'm sorry," she apologized finally. "I uhh... didn't mean to do that." She flushed under his gaze and quickly got of the bed and left the room.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Wednesday morning Chris sat in his car. A pair of binoculars to his eyes. He would find out who was up here with Natalie! He had been sitting in the car for more then an hour now looking in the window of Asa's cabin. The fact that the area was so secluded making his job easier. Natalie hadn't even closed most of the curtains so he got a pretty good look into the cabin.

He had yet to see the man who was with her but he knew that the man was there! So far Natalie had made breakfast and took it into the bedroom to eat. The curtains in that room was closed so he couldn't see anything but when she came out the dishes were empty. He frowned as he peered into the binoculars... That was a lot of dishes for one person he thought to himself.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered! "She was waiting on the man hand and foot!" he figured out. Again he frowned... that wasn't like Natalie. Chris sat for a while, there was no more actively in the house. He couldn't stop the thoughts. The questions in his head of why she would be bringing food back and forth into the bedroom on a tray. Something didn't seem right... Why would someone do that? He thought to himself..." Someone's hurt" He said out loud and shook his head. But Who?

Chris sat and thought more... who could possibly be hurt and up here on the Mountain that Natalie would be taking care of? Cooking for? "Damn it! She should be taking care of me! I should be the only one she's worried about taking care of!" He began pounding the steering wheel, getting off track in his head.

"Who the Fuck could it be?" Chris paused for a moment, getting back to the question at hand. Wait! He was starting to remember something... He vaguely remembered a shady looking guy that was looking for an injured man! He remembered Bo had thought that the guy was from the mob or something. He began to smile at the thought.

"Well, well, well" Chris said softly to himself. "Now, what do I do with this information?" He knew what he wanted to do but that would put Natalie in danger. He sat back in the car trying to decide what to do. Finally he had an answer, he would give Natalie one more chance to come to her senses and if she didn't he would tip off those men looking for...for... what was his name...? "Oh well," he thought, "it doesn't matter."

But first he had to be sure that it was indeed the right guy... So Chris sat, waiting for a glimpse of the man. He had to come out of the bedroom sometime...

Three days later John was up and walking around more. Because he was so healthy his wound was healing quickly. He knew that he was healthy enough to leave but he couldn't seem to bring him self to. He knew it was because he didn't want to leave Natalie but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Somehow, after only seven days with this woman, she had become vitally important to him.

After that kiss they had shared he had sat in his room for hours, just thinking. He felt somehow freed after he had talked about Caitlyn, as if the pain and guilt that had always been a part of him had eased, making him feel lighter, more in control. He walked over to Natalie's laptop and sat down. She was in the shower. She had told him he could use it if he liked and he was just bored enough right now to take her up on that offer.

As he opened it up something caught his eye. It was a photograph. He flipped it over to see what it was of and froze. He recognized the figure staring back at him. He sat there stunned as Natalie came out of the bathroom. She came over and he suddenly stood up and whirled around. "Where did you get this?" he demanded harshly.

Natalie was stunned at his tone. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut, trying to think of a response. After a second she looked at the photo and suddenly remembered, "Ohh I was going to show you that the other day but I forgot. He came up here with your picture, looking for you."

John paced back and forth once then got in her face, "You forgot to tell me? A guy comes looking for me and you forgot to tell me?" he asked incredulously.

Natalie flushed, knowing he was right to be angry. She had forgotten, as stupid as it sounded. "Well he was only here for a minute. I just forgot. I really am sorry."

John saw her guilty expression and he relented. He wasn't really that angry with her, more worried that Fritz would come back. "Its ok," he sighed, "For some reason I just can't seem to stay mad at you," he said ruefully.

At that Natalie grinned and then sobered up, "Who is he?"

"This is Fritz Norman. He is a professional bad guy. Mostly he beats people up for information." John explained. "What day did he come here?"

"On Monday. He really was only here a minute or two." Natalie paused and then asked somberly, "You think he is the one who beat you up and shot you?"

John nodded his affirmation and said, "Yeah, I do."

"But why?" Natalie asked.

"I wish I knew," he told her. Then, "We have to get out of here incase he comes back." Just because the man hadn't been back yet didn't mean he wouldn't.

Natalie nodded. "I have to get back to Llanview anyway. I have to be at work on Monday."

John was thinking of places he could stay. He needed to stay in the area of Fritz and most likely Mickey D was here. He needed to figure out what happened to him, why his cover had been blown.

Natalie packed up her stuff and got everything together. She hadn't said anything to John about him possibly staying in the carriage house with her. She didn't know what his plans were and was a little hesitant to ask. Once they were all packed up she broached the subject. "So... what now?"

"Now I go to Llanview and see if I can't figure out what went wrong." John shrugged, as if the answer were obvious.

She hesitated and then blurted out, "You can stay with me if you want." She blushed at the forwardness of her statement but she didn't take it back or break his gaze. Instead she boldly looked into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

John was a little shocked at her offer but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides he really enjoyed spending time with her AND since she was a Forensic Tech her help could be useful, that is if she wanted to help him. Seeing her worried expression he smiled and said, "Why, yes Miss Buchanan. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Natalie smiled back at his playful tone, relieved. If she didn't know better she would think she was in love with the man... 'IN LOVE?' She thought with sudden horror. "Oh God!' She thought. Going over her feelings on the way to the car with her duffle she realized that she WAS in love with him! She groaned to herself as she thought, 'Why me? Why do I always fall for the man that I can't have!'

She sighed and pushed her feelings back, not wanting John to see them. She knew he wouldn't return them and would probably be embarrassed to know about them. Her face carefully blank she returned to the cabin to lock up and help John to the car. The last thing he needed was to fall and re-open that wound.

As they got in the car John noticed that Natalie was unnaturally quiet, "You ok?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about this Fritz guy," she told him, truthfully. She WAS worried. After all the man had probably beat up John and was looking for him right now. She was extremely worried he would find John again and finish the job. She was also worried about Chris. He had called again the day before and had wanted to get together when she got back. She had tried to let him down gently, even after their harsh words the last time they spoke. But he had gotten mad and started making threats, telling her that she would be sorry so she had hung up on him. She didn't know what he was going to do but when she got back she knew she was going to have to watch her back around him.

"So what do you do when you find them?" she asked him after another minute. She had left the cabin and was carefully making her way down the mountain.

John sighed; he knew what he wanted to do but it wasn't what he was going to do. "First I got to figure out how they found out about me then I need to get some dirt on them to arrest them. I was close to bringing down the whole operation. I just can't remember how! Whatever I was on to... I just can't remember!" he said, frustrated.

Natalie understood his frustration. It was like when she was working a scene. She sometimes knew something was off but just couldn't figure out what. To be so close yet not having all the answers was frustrating. The frustration was the same for him she figured.

They were quiet again; this time it was a comfortable silence. Natalie stole glances at him out of the corner of her eye. The knowledge that she was in love with him kept rolling around in her head. She didn't quite know how to act normally anymore. It seemed like ever time she looked at him she saw something else that attracted her to him. The way he smiled, the way he tilted his head slightly when he talked, even the color of his eyes; they all fascinated her and caused her stomach to do queer little flips.

John noticed her glance at him but said nothing. She was still acting strangely. He caught her eye when she glanced again at him. She flushed red and looked away quickly. John grinned then suddenly snapped his eyes forward as a sudden movement caught his eye. "Watch out!" He said hoarsely.

Natalie slammed on the break and spun the wheel to the left, hard. The car jerked and began to skid on the slippery road. "John!" Natalie screamed. There was a loud crunch as the car slammed to a stop and her head smashed against the side of the car. Pain exploded in her head and then everything went dark.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

John groaned and opened his eyes. His side hurt and he was pretty sure he had dislocated his shoulder but his main concern was Natalie. "Natalie?" he said looking over at her. She was slumped against the steering wheel and unconscious. He reached over to check her pulse and she moaned. He was relieved that she was alive but still concerned. Before he could do anything else Natalie's door was yanked open and she was dragged out of the car roughly.

It was then that he remembered the car that had caused this accident. It was a big black SUV and had been parked right in the middle of the road. He saw that it had pulled over to the side of the road, right next to Natalie's vehicle. As his door was yanked open as well he knew what had happened. Somehow Fritz or Mickey had found out where he was and had set a trap for them.

He didn't fight as he was pulled from the car, instinct telling him that if he did Natalie would be the one who paid the price. Then he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

"Natalie? Natalie honey wake up." John called to her. He had regained consciousness sitting up and unable to move. He was on the floor but was tied to something, his hands tied behind his back. It was dark and he couldn't really make out anything when he looked around. A moment of appraisal had told him that he was tied to a beam (he could feel it though he couldn't see it) and that he wasn't alone. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was probably Natalie. The thing he couldn't figure out was why they were still alive. He would have thought that Mickey D would have ordered them killed right away.

Natalie woke slowly, her head pounding and her whole body aching. She tried to moved but found that she couldn't. The darkness of the room added to her fear. Panicking she began to struggle wildly with the bonds. She hated being immobilized but the bonds the restrained her didn't give an inch.

John felt Natalie begin to struggle with the ropes and said, "Natalie? Are you ok?" He felt her calm down at the sound of his voice. He head was killing him and his side burned but so far he didn't think he had reopened the half-healed wound.

Natalie heard the concern in his voice. She stopped struggling for a moment and took account of her aches and pains. "Yeah I'm ok. I have a raging headache and I feel like I got kicked by a mule but I'm ok otherwise. You? How's your side?"

"I got a headache too," John said with a rueful grin even though he knew she couldn't see him. He tried to move his arm and knew that he shoulder was indeed dislocated. "My side is fine but my shoulder is dislocated," he told her truthfully, "I can pop it back in when we get loose."

"Ok now that we are both relatively fine who put us here and how do we get out?" She said grimacing at the sorry pair they made. Tied up and injured it wasn't as if their captors thought they were going anywhere but there was one thing that was bothering her... "Why didn't they kill us?"

John shook his head, "I don't know. I'm sorry I got you into all this." He felt terrible. He should have left the minute he was able and then she wouldn't be in this situation but he had lingered. He had lingered because he had liked spending time with her too much to leave. And now she was tied to a beam with him by vicious killers and it was all his fault.

Natalie heard the guilt in his voice and knew he was blaming himself for this. She wasn't going to let him do that, "No one forced me to take you in John. I knew that you were probably in trouble when I found you with a bullet hole in your stomach. You can't blame your self I won't let you!" she told him fiercely.

John was touched by her words. He loved that she wouldn't let him wallow in self-pity, no matter how much he deserved it. They were quiet while John tried to figure out a way out of the situation they were in. He wished he still had his pocked knife, then they could have cut the ropes they were tied up with.

The door opened letting in light and silhouetting the large man that stood in the doorway. He advanced into the room and John recognized him. "Mickey" he said.

Mickey smiled but it was grim smile. "McBain," he practically spat out. His hate for John clear even to Natalie though she couldn't see his face. "You think you're pretty smart don't you, _Agent McBain_? Mickey asked, sneering at John. "You fooled everybody, I treated you like a brother! And how did you repay me? You snoop through my business, _my home_? You take my disk!"

John didn't know what Mickey was talking about. He knew nothing about a disk but the logical part of his brain told him that this was why he had been shot. He must have found something in that week that was a blank in his mind. If only he could remember!

Mickey took John's silence as smugness and got angry. He had orders not to kill McBain till he got the disk and even more orders not to touch the girl. For some reason the boss wanted her to be unharmed. That had really made Fritz mad. He had wanted to teach her a lesson for lying to him. "You got nothing to say, _Agent McBain?_" he snarled to John.

John simply looked at him. He didn't know what he could say. It wasn't like he could tell them that he couldn't remember. They would never believe him.

Mickey got down on his hunches and got right in Johns face, "Where is the disk? Tell me where it is and I'll let you both go," he lied.

John knew he was lying and stared right back at Mickey. He uttered one word, "No." He spoke softly but clearly.

Mickey's face contorted in fury and he fairly snarled his displeasure. Getting himself back under control he smiled evilly and said, "I'll be back in a few hours. If your answer isn't different...Well... I wonder how many fingers I will have to cut off before you talk."

* * *

Bo received the call on his way home. Natalie's car had been found smashed into a tree. He raced to the scene thinking that Natalie was injured. When he got there he was stunned at what he found.

"Where is she?" he demanded, "Where is my niece!" Her car was there but she was not!

"I don't know," said the officer that had arrived first on the scene. "When I got here the car was just like that with the doors open and it was abandoned. I didn't see any sign that she walked away looking for help. In fact her cell phone is still inside the car. Fully charged." He paused then said, "We have officers out looking for her right now, but it looks like she was kidnapped sir."

Bo frowned. "Both doors?" he questioned. Why would both doors be opened unless someone else was with her? "His niece was missing and possibly someone else as well. He figured that if there was a passenger they too were missing because Natalie would never pick up a hitchhiker or stranger. So who ever had been in the other seat she must have known them.

"Yes sir. Both doors. And there is blood on the passenger side door." The officer told Bo.

"Is CSU done with the car?" Bo asked, distracted. So there HAD been another person in the car!

"Yeah. They finished a few minutes ago. They found this under the seat," he said handing Bo John's badge and wallet.

Bo looked at the badge...FBI... then the wallet. "Hmm... John McBain" he wondered if he was any relation to Michael McBain, a doctor at Llanview Memorial Hospital. He was confused though. What would Natalie be doing with John McBain anyway?

Looking at the picture he was startled to see that he recognized the face. It was the man in the picture that those goons had been flashing around the hospital a week ago. He frowned as the pieces began to fall into place. Natalie must have run across John and he must have convinced her to hide him. Maybe he was injured and that's why the goons had been looking for him at the hospital. He sighed. This was all pure speculation. What he needed to do was first call the FBI about John and then find his niece. His gut told him that she was with McBain and BOTH of them were in trouble.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"We need to get out of here," Natalie said after John explained who had kidnapped them. She remembered what he had said at the cabin about these people, about how they killed for sport.

"I know," John replied. His eyes had adjusted to the dark room and he could make out vague shapes. He swung his legs around hoping to find something on the floor to cut through the ropes with. "See if you can find something near you with your feet." He told Natalie as he continued searching. "Something we can use to cut the ropes with."

Natalie was happy to have something to do. She didn't want to stay here, wherever here was, a moment longer than she had to. She stretched her legs out and reached with her feet, moving them across the floor. "OW" she hissed as her back hit something sharp on the beam they were tied to.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"There is something digging into my back," Natalie explained. She moved her arms felt something scrap against them; it felt like a small nail or screw. "I think I found something!" She whispered to him, careful to be quiet in case their captors were listening.

"Can you cut through the ropes?" John whispered back hopefully. The sooner they got out of here the better. He didn't want to be here when Mickey came back to finish his interrogation.

Wincing as she tried to get her wrists in position she said, "I'm trying." She finally got into the right position and began to rub the rope on the nail. She pulled her wrists apart as she slowly began to cut through the bindings. Slowly they came apart. After 10 minutes she was free.

Taking her now freed hands she bent to untie her ankles. She struggled with them for a minute longer then they also were free. "I did it!" she said excitedly. She moved quickly to untie John next. "There!" his hands were now free as well.

John smiled a genuine smile for the first time in hours when Natalie got his hands free. She was amazing! Not only could she tend to bullet wounds she could rescue herself and him as well from angry mobsters! Some FBI agent he was! He thought ruefully. He was too elated at being free to really care who rescued who.

After John's legs were also untied Natalie took his arm in a gentle grip. "We need to pop it back in now." Natalie had actually done this before for Rex so she knew what she was doing. At his nod she tightened her grip and quickly put his shoulder back in its socket.

"SSSSSS" John hissed in pain. After a moment he gingerly moved his arm, wincing. It was sore but at least it was usable now.

Ok, we're free. Now what?" Natalie asked. She was really scared but she tried to hide it. John didn't need her to be a wimp right now.

"Now we lure one of them in here," John told her. He hoped there was only Fritz and Mickey. They usually worked together and alone.

"Ok," Natalie said, "How do we do that?" This was John's area of expertise not hers so if he had a plan she was all for it. Anything to get out of here and away from them!

John began to search the dark room for something to use as a weapon. He ran his hands along the wall and floor quietly. Finally after a bit his hand struck something rough. "Damn, I wish there was more light in here!" he muttered, trying to figure out what he had found. It was wood. He picked it up, noting its weight. "It would do as a club," he thought. "I found something!" he called to Natalie as he walked back over to her.

Natalie heard him and could have jumped for joy. She still couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed surreal to her, as if it was a dream she would wake up from. She couldn't quite process it all, everything was happening to fast. She moved to where John wanted her to stand and watched silently as he called in Mickey.

"Hey!" John shouted! "If you let the girl go I'll talk!" he yelled to Mickey through the door. He knew Mickey would think he had caved to save Natalie. He also knew Mickey would come alone because he didn't like to share the glory. Sure enough in came Mickey. He used the light from the open door and the fact that Mickey's eyes were unaccustomed to the darkness to surprise him.

"Yeah? I knew you would talk. Big bad FBI man just hast to- OOF!" He went down hard as John cracked him in the back of the head with the makeshift club.

Fritz had been sitting at a table a few feet away when he heard Mickey's distressed sound. He was up and tackling John before either John or Natalie knew what happened. John hadn't known the man could move so fast.

John went down and the makeshift club went flying, landing right at Natalie's feet. She grabbed it up and ran to where John was struggling with Fritz. Without thinking she hit fritz in the back of the head with all her might. He grunted and went limp immediately.

John rolled Fritz off him and struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. He immediately took Natalie in his arms, hugging her tightly. In that split second before Fritz tackled him he had feared that he would go for Natalie instead of him. His heart had frozen in fear.

After a minute they separated. John bent down and grabbed Mickey, dragging his limp body to the middle of the room. He used the rope to tie him up. Then he did the same with Fritz. "There!" he said, taking Natalie's hand he led her out of the room and shut the door. "That takes are of them." He bent down again as an after thought and took their money; he knew they would need it.

As they left the building that they had been in John realized that he had no clue where they were. He looked over and saw that Natalie was also at a loss. He was about to say something when he heard a car coming towards them. "Come on!" he said grabbing her hand. He pulled her with him as he dashed back into the house toward the back door. In the back were woods; he pulled her into the foliage with him just as he heard car doors slamming. They needed to get out of here and fast.

They waited at the edge of the trees until he heard the yelling that meant the newcomers had found Fritz and Mickey. He kept hold of Natalie's hand and broke into a run towards the car sitting in front of the house.

Natalie ran along side him and jumped in the passenger seat as John slid into the driver seat. Luck was with them as John grabbed the keys that had been left in the ignition and twisted. He threw the car in gear as the 2 men rushed out of the cabin, guns drawn.

There was the ping, ping of bullets hitting the car as John sped away at top speed. Natalie was terrified as she looked back at the men and saw their faces. She would remember them...

"Get Down!" John shouted at her and pushed her head down. He stomped the accelerator and they flew down the dirt drive.

After a moment she had gotten her wits back, turned and looked at John. "Where are we going? You know they will be looking for their car."

John knew that. His brain was already working on the possibilities. As they got to the main road he was able to determine where they were. As he raced down the highway a plan began to form. They needed to lay low for at least a day and they definitely needed to ditch the car!

"I have a friend that might be able to help us out." He said at last, deciding to call in a favor. Desperate times called for desperate measures...

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11 Smut

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 NC-17**

They went to John's 'friend's' garage and the reception they got was lukewarm. Apparently Logan was the brother of a woman John had dated some years ago. John had helped him out but had ended up dumping the sister. All in all Natalie found the man's grudging helpfulness amusing. After they ditched the car and got a replacement Logan booked a room at an out of the way bed and breakfast for them. There was only one room available so they had to share.

John pulled up to the bed and breakfast in the olive green Dodge Neon that Logan had lent them. The car was over 10 years old and there was more rust on the car then actual paint. John should have been annoyed at Logan's choice of 'help' but he was too relieved to have the target off their backs to care. As long as the piece of junk got them where they needed to go that's all he cared about.

After stopping at the local thrift store they both now had some clothing to wear. Natalie got out of the car once John parked it and looked around, still shaken up over what had happened. She was still trying to process it in her mind. So when John came around the car with their meager bags of clothes and put his hand on her shoulder she jumped. "Oh!" she gasped out, startled.

John saw her reaction and immediately felt bad. "Sorry," he murmured. Taking her arm gently he ushered them into the building, stopping at the front desk. "Hi my name is Logan Jackson. I made reservations for the night."

The receptionist smiled warmly and typed the name on the computer. "Yes, Mr. Jackson. I have it right here. You are in room 9. Can I have someone take your bags?"

John smiled winningly and shook his head, "No thanks. My wife and I don't like other people touching our things." He said politely, ignoring the startled look Natalie shot his way. The woman handed him the key and they went to the room.

Natalie was amused by his words. Once she got in the room she turned to him and teased, "So, now we are married? Must have been some wedding..."

John shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I couldn't think of anything else to tell her that would make us more forgettable."

At that Natalie raised an eyebrow and gave him the once over, "I hate to tell you this John but you couldn't be forgettable if you tried."

John looked at her quickly; she couldn't be saying what it sounded like... At her frank appraisal of his body he realized that she was saying exactly what it sounded like. He blushed slightly at the pure feminine approval in her eyes even as his body reacted to it. Desire slammed into him and he was suddenly much too warm. "Don't look at me like that unless you mean it," he warned in a slightly more husky voice then normal.

Natalie was confused at first then blushed bright red as she realized she was staring at him like a half starved wolf. She stammered slightly, "I...I'm going to take a shower."

John grinned at her hasty retreat. Looking around the room he noted that it was really a very nice room. The FBI in him made him go through the drawers in the dresser and inspect the closet. When he got to the nightstand he was amused to see several boxes of condoms...small...medium and large. The sight of the condoms put some very lustful thoughts in his head about his redheaded companion.

He sat down on the bed and leaned back, his mind drifting. He imagined Natalie naked in the shower, steam billowing from the heat of the water. Her beautiful body wet and soapy... He imagined getting into the shower behind her and pulling her to him, covering her lush breasts with his hands. His breathing began to get labored as he sunk further into his fantasy.

He would kiss her neck and whisper in her ear how much he wanted her. Trailing his hands down her stomach he would cover her aching mound with his hand, tease her. Then when she was begging for him he would turn her around, sink to his knees and taste for him self her desire. He moaned to himself at the thought, his body hardening, and his jeans becoming uncomfortable.

John heard the water turn off and shook himself out of his heated fantasy. He closed his eyes and counted to 10, willing his hard-on to dissipate. He didn't want her to think he was a letch.

While in the shower Natalie herself had harbored an impure thought or two of the man in the other room. After the days events she felt even more connected to him then she had before. She knew it was WAY too soon to love him this much but she couldn't help what she felt. She knew they needed to concentrate on putting the men in jail who had tried to kill John and then had kidnapped them both but her heart was telling her that she needed to tell John how she felt about him.

Sighing she got out of the shower. She knew she wouldn't tell him, not yet anyway, but she wanted to so badly. By the way he looked at her he must have feelings for her as well she reasoned to herself. Toweling off and then dressing she finished up. When she got out to the bedroom she saw that John had gotten comfortable on the bed and looked to be asleep. "John?" she questioned softly.

John heard her and his eyes popped open. Taking a moment to simply look at her before he answered, "I'm awake."

"The shower is free," Natalie said sitting down on the bed. She could feel the heat from John's body and knew that the attraction she was feeling was mutual. She was relieved when he got up and headed to the bathroom. After he left she lifted the covers and climbed in, suddenly very tired. With in minutes she was asleep.

After his shower John came out expecting to see Natalie waiting for him but when he entered the bedroom she was fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, a rush of affection surging through him. A strand of hair had fallen in her eyes and his arm reached out to tenderly brush it aside. "She was so beautiful." He thought. It wasn't just her hair or her face or even her body, though those made him burn to possess her. It was her soul, her innate goodness that made her so attractive to him.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss.

Natalie felt the light brushing of his lips on hers and reached out, twining her arms around his neck. Still more then half asleep she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss with a soft moan.

John was startled by her actions, his blood heating quickly as she drew his head back down into a heated kiss. He quickly forgot about everything but the feel of her soft lips moving against his. With a groan he sank down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his hands into her silky hair.

Natalie suddenly came fully awake and realized what was happening. She pulled away from his lips and stared at him, her chest heaving in time with his. They simply stared at each other for a minute both trying to see what the other was thinking.

John looked into her eyes and saw the confusion. He wanted to feel bad about kissing her but he couldn't. That kiss had been amazing! He started to pull away regretfully but her hand on his face stopped him. He looked at her intensely, "Natalie...?"

Natalie saw the confusion on his face, the hope. She knew he wanted her she could see it in his eyes, feel it in his kiss. Suddenly, as he started to pull away, she knew that she wanted him just as much, maybe more. That after tonight she may not get the chance to show him what she felt even if she couldn't say it. She put a hand to his cheek, stopping his departure. "Tonight...Just tonight..." she murmured to him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his mouth.

John heard her words and felt her lips. Desire burned through him and he crushed her to him, kissing her with passion. "Oh, Natalie..." he moaned into her mouth.

Natalie sank back onto the bed and John followed, covering her with is body. They kissed wildly, passionately not being able to get enough of each other. Some how she wasn't sure how their clothes came off and then they were skin to skin.

As she glided her hands over his bare chest she marveled at the feel of it, the heat of him. He was so hot she thought as he buried his face in the valley between her breasts. Throwing her head back she moaned and clutched at his shoulders as he took her nipple in his mouth.

John loved the feel of her beneath him. Her breasts were perfection he though as he feasted on them. Alternating between licking and suckling them he gorged on her before moving down. He grinned as he remembered his earlier fantasy; he still wanted a taste of her sweetness. He felt her hands go to his hair as he moved down to the apex of her thighs.

"John!" Natalie gasped. Her hands tightened in his hair when he pulled her legs apart and settled between them. She squirmed when she felt his hot breath on her moist curls.

John brought his fingers to her hotness and played with her curls before spreading her open. Her hands jerked at his hair telling him with out words where she wanted his mouth. He lowered his mouth chuckling. Still holding her open with one hand he took the other and plunged 2 fingers into her waiting heat at the same time as he closed his mouth over her sensitive bud of nerves.

Natalie was on sensory overload and as he plunged his fingers into her core she yelled out, "John!" She bucked against his hands and mouth as he brought her to the brink of orgasm. Just as she was about to go over the edge he pulled away and sat up. "Don't stop!" she panted. She let out a growl of frustration when he made no move to continue.

John smiled at her sexy growl and reached for a condom. He wanted to be inside her when she came, he NEEDED to be inside her. His cock was so hard and aching he knew he would go crazy if he didn't take her now. He sheathed himself and positioned his shaft at her entrance. He looked into her eyes for permission and at her passionate nod he sank himself deep into her, moaning as hot velvet closed around him.

He burned, he ached, but he didn't move an inch. He stayed still, just feeling her. He took her hands in his and pushed them up over her head, holding them there. "Ohhhh, Natalie..." he moaned onto her ear as he started to move above her. His thick shaft plunging in and out of her in a rhythm that made her moan.

She had never felt anything so wonderful as John's possession of her body. He brought out her fire, her passion and stoked it till she thought she was going to explode. Her body was slick with sweat as she moved with him; reaching for the paradise she knew was waiting. Soon she knew the wait was over and she arched beneath him, going up and over the edge and into ecstasy.

John felt her muscles clench around him as she let go and moved more quickly, his own end approaching rapidly. He held out as long as he could then suddenly stilled, shuddering as his body found release. Her name on his lips he emptied himself into her still pulsing core then collapsed on top of her.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12 Smut

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 NC-17**

John grinned as he felt a warm mouth close around his morning erection. Opening his eyes lazily he moaned at the sight of Natalie crouching between his legs with her mouth on him. She flicked her eyes up to his and he saw the desire in them, the desire to make him loose control. He clenched his fists as she began to move her mouth up and down on his rigid member.

"Oh God," he moaned as she continued to torture him with her slow rhythm. He felt like he was going to go crazy with want. He buried his hands into her hair and began to direst her movements. "Please!" he groaned and then gasped as she took his balls in her hands and began to play with them.

Natalie loved the look in his eyes as she pleasured him. His eyes were glazed over and he gazed at her as if she were the only woman in the world. She moved her mouth faster on him. He moaned and tightened his grip on her hair. She kept going and soon he was grunting with her ever movement.

John knew he was close, too close... "Natalie. Stop. Natalie?" He moaned again as she didn't stop. He could feel his balls tightening and knew that if he didn't stop her, now, that he was going to cum. He tried to pull her head away but she stayed where she was. Uh-uh" she said and moved her head from side to side. That was when he lost it. Bucking his hips up he exploded into her mouth, "Ahhhhh!" he moaned. Eventually he sagged back on the bed and let out a choppy breath.

Natalie sat up with a satisfied grin, "You liked that?" she asked.

John sat up and grinned too, "You know I did." He reached out and dragged her to him, suddenly serious. He felt more at peace then he had in years. He brushed the hair from her eyes and looked into them deeply. "I love you," he said before he even realized he had said it.

Natalie's eyes widened and she gasped. She had not been expecting that! She broke out into a wide smile and suddenly attacked his lips. They kissed for a minute then she pulled back, "I love you too John!"

John grinned stupidly, he felt like he was high. He hadn't known until he had spoken the words how he felt about Natalie but the second they were out of his mouth he realized he had meant every one of them! They kissed again and as their passion and love overwhelmed them they made love.

* * *

Natalie she was smiling like a fool but she couldn't help it. They had made love twice more before falling into an exhausted sleep. She felt like she had everything she could ever want despite the circumstances. He was saying something and she struggled to concentrate.

John noticed her distraction and he grinned, knowing she was thinking about him. "Natalie," he said, trying to get her attention. "Jeeze, I haven't been ignored this much since Fritz caught me making off with that disk." He told her jokingly.

Natalie blinked at his words and then looked at him sharply, "What did you just say?" she asked excitedly.

John was taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I said I haven't been ignored this much since Fritz..." he trailed off and his eyes widened.

"You remember!" Natalie said happily. Now he could get the disk and put those bastards away!

John nodded, still stunned. He thought back and realized that he DID remember what happened. That week he had been missing was suddenly there and he remembered why he had been on the run. He also remembered where he had hidden the disk that would put Mickey D and most of the upper members of the Mal Noche gang away! "Yeah. I remember." he said slowly.

Natalie suddenly had a thought. If he ended his case he would have to go back home and he would be given another assignment. She was suddenly not so happy and her smile fell.

John noticed her change in expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Natalie looked away and said, "Nothing." Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of him leaving.

John gently turned her towards him, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want you to leave." She told him softly.

John had a sudden understanding at what was bothering her. He hugged her to him tightly and kissed her head, "It will work out. I promise. I am not going to leave you."

"How?" Natalie asked.

John sighed. He didn't have all the answers. He knew he didn't want to leave her anymore then she wanted him to go. "I don't know yet." He told her truthfully. "Do you... Do you want to come to Atlantic City with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Natalie didn't know what she wanted. She couldn't just pack up and leave Llanview. She had a job and a family here. She had a life here. "Couldn't you move to Llanview?" she asked softly.

"It's not that simple." He sighed. "Look why don't we talk about this later. Right now we need to get you home so your family knows you are ok."

Natalie nodded relieved to put the topic on hold, for at least a little while. So much had happened in such a short time and she needed time to think. She needed time to process it all. Right now knowing that he loved her was enough. The rest they could sort out when things calmed down.

* * *

Bo was sitting in his office worrying. He hadn't heard anything on where Natalie might be. He was contemplating calling in the FBI to do a full-scale manhunt when he heard a commotion out side in the hall. He yanked open his door in agitation. "Hey! What's...?" He stopped short when he saw Natalie standing in the middle of a crowd of officers with a tall dark haired man.

Natalie looked up and saw Bo, "Uncle Bo!" she said and ran into his waiting arms. "I'm sorry I worried you Uncle Bo!"

Bo hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're ok." he held her for another minute then set her back a bit. "Just where the hell were you?" he demanded.

John heard his question and jumped in. "I'm afraid it's my fault sir," he said to Bo.

Bo looked him over and then asked, "Just who are you?" though he already had an idea.

"My name is John McBain." John told him. "I work for the FBI. Natalie saved my life a week ago." John stated proudly; not ashamed in the least.

"And how did she do that?" asked Bo.

I found him in the driveway of Asa's cabin." Natalie explained, "He had been shot. I took care of him." She glanced at John with a smile and he returned the look.

Bo saw the looks between them and knew that something more had gone on. If he wasn't mistaken Natalie was in love. Of course that brought about the question, 'what about Chris?' but that could wait until later. The important thing was that she was back and that she was fine. John quickly filled in what had happened, leaving out a few personal things. He didn't want Natalie's uncle to know EVERYTHING.

"Natalie!" Antonio said loudly. He rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. "You're ok!" he said, "I was so worried!"

John glared and Natalie noticed. She quickly introduced Antonio so that John wouldn't get the wrong idea. "John McBain this is my friend and sometimes partner Antonio Vega." She said then added softly, "Chris's brother."

John heard her and realized he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. He extended his hand to Antonio and said, "Nice to meet you." Bo then excused himself to go call the rest of the family to tell them Natalie was alive and had returned unharmed.

Antonio sized up John and then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," he said with a smile. "So when are you coming back to work, partner?" he asked Natalie.

John was confused, "Partner? I thought you were a forensic technician?"

Natalie laughed, "I am. Sometimes when I go out in the field Antonio goes with me." She looped her arm through John's and said, "Come on. Now that everyone can see that I'm alive and well we need to get you to the hospital to get checked out."

John grimaced but knew he couldn't refuse. She would badger him till he went and he figured it would be faster just to go and do as she asked. "Fine," he said reluctantly. He bid Antonio goodbye and followed Natalie out of the police station.

They made it to the hospital and John got his wound checked out. After the nurse complimented Natalie on her stitching and told them the wound had healed nicely John was ready to leave.

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out the door. He needed to get her back to the police station so he could feel ok about leaving her to get the disk.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 Smut

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 NC-17**

Three months later Natalie lay in John's arms pouting, her bare back against his naked chest. "Do you really have to go back so soon?" He had come to Llanview for the weekend and had to go back to Atlantic City in the morning. The last three months they had alternated between John coming to Llanview and Natalie going up to Atlantic City. She knew that one of them would have to make the sacrifice and move but for now this arrangement worked for them.

John kissed her deeply and then pulled back, "You know I have to. I have to testify in the morning." He told her. He reached up and palmed her breast, loving the feel of its weight in his hand. It was a perfect fit.

"Mmmm..." Natalie said. She pressed herself more firmly into his palm and moved her bottom against him. Even after three months she couldn't get enough of him.

John hardened against her immediately and grinned. He moved his hand to her core and felt that she was already wet and ready for him. He moved from behind her and then pressed her back to the mattress. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss a path from her lips to her bellybutton then back again.

Natalie was writhing under his delicious ministrations. She smiled and decided to turn the tables on him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. He looked up questioningly, smiling at the intent in her eyes. She pushed at him till he was on his back then she bent over him with a wicked smile. Her hair trailing over his sensitive body she began to place kisses all over him. She got more and more turned on as he moaned and voiced his approval of her actions. Finally, when he was begging for her, she straddled him and settled over his throbbing hardness.

She sank down slowly, taking him in inch by inch. When he was imbeded as deep as he could go Natalie leaned forward, kissed him passionately, and began to move. Torturing them both with a slow rocking motion.

John put his hands on her hips and helped her move. He arched upwards meeting her thrust for thrust. Soon the torturous rhythm proved to be too much and they climaxed together crying out the others name. Natalie slumped forward, exhausted and John wrapped his arms around her, turning them so they lay facing each other on their sides.

_**RING! RING!**_

Natalie groaned as the phone rang. She snuggled deeper into John's embrace, not wanting to answer it.

**_RING! RING!_**

"Just answer it," John said to her with a slight laugh. For her day off she sure did get called a lot. Until last month Chris had been calling her constantly but after John had a few words with her ex he had stopped calling all the time. Most other times it was Bo or Antonio calling about a case she was working on. He hated the interruptions but he knew it was all part of who Natalie was.

Natalie sighed and rolled over, reaching for the phone. "Hullo?" she asked, wishing that people would just leave her alone on her day off. Heck it was 7 at night! Couldn't she get a break?

"Natalie? You busy?" Antonio asked.

Natalie sighed. This was becoming a problem. It seemed like every time she had a chance to spend some time with John Either Bo or Antonio called her and wanted her to come in to work! She was annoyed and this time she was going to say something! "Look Antonio, you know John and I are seeing each other! You know we only get to spend the weekends together so unless it's an emergency please just leave me alone on the weekend!"

"I'm sorry. I am just so used to you being around. Now that John is in the picture he takes up all your time. I'll have to remember that." Antonio told her. He sounded a bit off to Natalie.

"Look Antonio why don't you call Jess? I know she would love to spend some time with you." She told him. Jess was her twin and happened to be in love with Antonio. She had thought Antonio felt the same but it seemed like they were drifting apart. Natalie thought it might be because Jess was working so much at the paper and Antonio practically spent all his time at the station. Ever since he had gotten his badge back he had been going at it non-stop.

Antonio was silent for a moment then he forced a laugh, "Yeah I guess I'll do that. It's not often Todd lets her have a night off. I'll see you tomorrow Nat."

John listened to the conversation and sighed in relief. She wasn't going back in. He had been doing some serious thinking over the last month and he knew that he couldn't keep this up. He wanted Natalie with him all the time. He hated leaving her to go back to work. He knew that it was time to make a change. He hadn't yet told her but after he left this last time it would be the last time. He had put in for a transfer and it had been granted. After this next assignment he would be working out of the Pennsylvania FBI offices rather then the New Jersey ones. That meant that he could spend more time with Natalie since the Pennsylvania offices were located only 30 minutes from Llanview! He also wasn't taking on any more undercover cases; he didn't want to be away from Natalie for months at a time! If all went well the next time he came back it would be for good!

Natalie hung up the phone and then looked at John. He was naked and sweaty, his hair was messy and damp. She laughed at the sight the two of them made. At John's questioning look she said, "It's a good thing he called instead of coming over."

John grinned at that. He laughed and took her into his arms hugging her tight. "I love you Natalie."

Natalie turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth, "I love you, too John." She pulled back after a moment when her stomach growled. "I think I need something to eat."

John grinned wolfishly and leered at her, "Yeah? I know what I want to eat..." He tackled her onto the bed and began to kiss her body.

Natalie fell back giggling as his hair tickled her skin. Her giggle turned to a moan as John's mouth closed over her breast. She was drowning in sensations as they made love yet again.

After they were finished Natalie lay back in the bed, exhausted. She snuggled into John's arms again as he played with her hair.

"Natalie...?" John questioned a short while later. He needed to talk to her and wanted to make sure she was awake.

"Hmm...?" Natalie murmured, content and peaceful in his arms.

"We need to talk."

Natalie sighed; she had known this talk was coming. She wanted to ask him where they were headed, where they were going with the relationship but she had been to nervous to ask. "I know." She told him. She got up and slipped on a robe as he pulled on his boxers. She sat on the bed and said, "What now?"

He didn't pretend not to understand. He knew she was nervous perhaps a bit scared of what he wanted to say. Hell he was nervous himself. "What would you say if I told you I wanted us to move in together?"

Natalie smiled widely and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I would say yes of course!" She hugged him again then pulled back abruptly, frowning at him. "Where? Atlantic City?"

John was grinning at her reaction. Raising a hand to her face he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Nope. Right here in Llanview."

"Really? Are you serious?" At John's nod she kissed him on the mouth. "I love you!"

They kissed a minute then John but her from him and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too. Being away from you so much these last few months has been hell. I put in for a transfer and I got it. I got transferred to the Pennsylvania FBI base and its only about a twenty minute drive from here."

"That's wonderful!" Natalie told him. "But what about working undercover. I know you liked doing that!" she protested. She didn't want him to give up a job he loved for her.

"I told them I wouldn't be doing any more undercover work. I will still have to travel some but I would be around a lot more." He told her. He really wanted this to work for them. "After tomorrow I wont have to leave for a while."

"That's so great!" She gushed more happy then she had been in a long time. She was about to say more when her stomach growled again. She blushed.

John laughed at both her blush and her stomachs rumblings. "Lets go get something to eat," he said getting up. After they were dressed they headed to Rodi's for dinner.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Yuck!" John said as Natalie popped a french fry in her mouth. "I can't believe you actually like them like that!"

Natalie stuck out her tongue at him then laughed. "Come on try one! You might like it!" She took her fry and held it to his mouth. It was covered in mustard. "Come on... You chicken?" she teased.

At her challenge John took the fry in his mouth, closing his lips over her fingers and sucking. When Natalie moaned softly at the contact he let go and licked his lips, "You're right. That is good," he said with a wicked grin.

Natalie laughed somewhat shakily and then swatted him lightly. "Cheater!" Laughing she took another of her fries and ate it. After she was done she asked, "So where do you want to move to?"

John smiled at the thought of living with Natalie then said, "I don't care. As long as it has a bed..." he raised his eyebrows and gave her a leering look.

Natalie laughed again and said, "And a big shower."

"A sturdy table!" John chimed in.

"Ohh and it has to have room for a..." Natalie trailed off for dramatic affect. "Pool table!" they both said together, laughing.

"Well, just a little happy family I see!" Snarled Chris from behind them. He had come in and seen them laughing and it made him furious. After that call he had made to those mob guys he had thought that Natalie would be his again but NO John had to go and get away. Every time he saw them together now was like a knife to the gut, reminding him of what should have been his. He and Natalie had been happy until John had come into the picture.

"Chris," John said in a voice that was just as unfriendly.

"How are you?" Natalie asked, trying to be nice. She felt bad that she had hurt him by being with John. She knew that while they were together he hadn't treated her that well and had become possessive and controlling but she had really cared about him at one time. Even though she didn't love him anymore she still cared about him, didn't want him to be hurt.

Chris put his hands on his hips and glared, "I don't know, how should I be? My girlfriend dumps me then takes up with scum like him!" he said bitterly and pointed to John when he said scum.

Natalie sighed again, "Look Chris I am sorry you feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you knew before I ever met John that we were not in a good place."

"We would have worked it out!" Chris snapped at her.

Tired of his attitude she snapped back, "No we wouldn't have! You were controlling and really possessive! I would have gotten out anyway!"

Chris took a step closer to her and said, "You'll be sorry you left me for him!"

John had stayed out of it till then but when he heard Chris's threat he stood up and got into Chris's face. "You threaten her again and I'll hand you a body part!" His eyes were lit with an inner fire and he looked like he could kill Chris with his bare hands.

Chris stepped back in fear then said, "Wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

John got in his face again and snarled, "You touch a hair on Natalie's head and I'll kill you."

"Now who's threatening who?" Chris taunted, not realizing John was deadly serious.

"Wasn't a threat. It was a promise," John echoed Chris' words.

At a loss for words Chris gave them both one last glare then stomped out of Rodi's.

Natalie stared after him in shock. "I didn't realize that he was so mad about you and me." She really did feel bad that Chris saw himself as the victim but that wasn't going to stop her from bring with John.

John was more then a little worried about Chris's behavior. He was scared that with all the rage that was in the guy that he would do something to Natalie. "Maybe you should come with me in the morning." He told her.

Natalie shook her head. "No. I have to work tomorrow John. Besides I don't think he will try anything. Uncle Bo IS the police commissioner. He has to know if he did anything to me that Bo would hunt him down."

John knew she wouldn't budge on this. She liked to be independent and he respected that but he had a bad feeling about Chris. "Ok," he sighed, "Just be careful around him. He is like a ticking time bomb with all that rage in him. You don't want to be anywhere near him when he goes off."

Natalie nodded seriously. She knew that John was right about Chris's rage but she also knew Chris better then he did and though Chris was aggressive sometimes he would never hurt her. "I will, John."

After that they decided they weren't all that hungry anymore and got their food wrapped up. "Lets go home," Natalie said, taking his hand.

That morning John dropped Natalie off at work and followed her in. "What are you doing John?" Natalie asked.

"I want to talk to Bo." He told her.

"You really think Chris is gonna try to hurt me?" Natalie asked, her voice disbelieving.

He fixed her with a look that say 'Of Course I Do' and said, "You never know with some people. Its better to be prepared."

Natalie still had a hard time believing Chris would ever hurt her but if it made John feel better to talk to Bo she wasn't going to stop him. She was in too good a mood to be annoyed or even a little irritated. "Whatever. If it makes you feel better I will say at Llanfair till you get back on Wednesday."

John pulled her to him with a small smile. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair. He did feel better knowing that she would be at Llanfair. The mansion had a state of the art security system. He pulled away when he saw Bo come out of his office. Kissing her on the lips quickly he murmured, "I'll see ya later."

He caught up to Bo and stopped him, "Bo can I talk to you a minute?"

Bo looked at John surprised. He had thought John would be gone back to AC by now. "Sure," he told his niece's boyfriend. He liked John a lot and thought he was a lot better for her then Chris. He hoped the boy got his act together and proposed before too long, Natalie deserved some happiness. He ushered John into his office and shut the door. "What can I do for you? You here to take that job I offered you?" He had offered John the Chief of detectives Job several times in the last three months.

John laughed at Bo's persistence but said, "No, sorry." He paused then got serious, "This is about Cristian Vega."

* * *

"Hey Antonio." Natalie said with a smile when Antonio walked in the door. He was a little late and Natalie figured that her sister had kept him out late last night.

Antonio smiled at Natalie and said warmly, "Hey Nat. How are ya?"

Natalie smiled widely and said, "I'm great!" She was bursting to tell someone about her and John moving in together and Antonio was the first person she saw to tell. "John and I are moving in together when he gets back!" she told him excitedly.

Antonio's smile faltered for a second then he beamed at her. Sweeping her into a big hug he said, "That's wonderful!" He squeezed her tightly then pulled away. "What about John's job."

"He is transferring to the Pennsylvania office. He can live here and since he is done with undercover work he will only have to travel once and a while." She was excited, gushing really, but she was just so happy about her life. It finally seemed like everything was going exactly the way it should.

Antonio caught sight of John in Bo's office and frowned, "What is John talking to Bo about?" he asked, worried.

Natalie frowned, having momentarily forgotten John's concern about Chris, "Its Chris," She said softly. Since they were brothers she knew she had to tread carefully. After she and Chris had broken up Antonio had gone out of his way to let her know that he wasn't mad at her and that what went on between Chris and herself was their business. She had appreciated the gesture and wanted to keep it that way.

Antonio sighed. He knew Chris was still angry about Natalie breaking up with him. "What did he do?"

"Uhh..." Natalie said hesitantly. Seeing the concerned look in Antonio's eyes she sighed. "He threatened me last night at Rodi's. He saw John and I together and got mad. John and he exchanged words. John is worried that Chris might try something."

"I hate to say this but I think John is right to be worried." Antonio said. "I have never seen Chris like this before. He is really mad that you left him. You should see his paintings. They are so dark." Antonio ran a hand through his short hair and said, "I am really worried about him."

Natalie saw his concern for Chris and put a hand on his, "Maybe you should talk to Carlotta. She might be able to talk to him." She gave his hand a squeeze and then let go. "I would talk to him but that would probably make things worse."

Antonio nodded. "Yeah, it probably would. I think you should say at Llanfair until John gets back and Mami and I talk to Chris."

"I don't think Chris would ever hurt me but Yeah. I am gonna stay there. John was so relieve when I told him." She smiled at the mention of John's name and Antonio noticed the far away look in her eyes.

He gently touched her shoulder and then said, "Look I got to go. Call me if you need anything."

Natalie nodded and then watched him walk away. She was sorry she had had to tell him about Chris. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her friend. After a minute John came out of Bo's office and headed towards her. "Hey," she said.

"What was that all about?" asked John, talking about the little scene he had saw from Bo's office window.

"I told Antonio about what Chris did last night. He is going to talk to his mother and then they are going to talk to Chris." Natalie told him.

John nodded then leaned in to give her a kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you on Wednesday."

Natalie smiled, "I'll look for a place for us tomorrow. Maybe I'll find something by the time you get back."

John smiled. That's a wonderful idea." With another kiss he then left.

"Natalie can I talk to you a minute?" Bo said from his office door.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

It was late when Natalie got to Llanfair that night. After her talk with Bo she had gone down to the lab and worked on her most pressing cases. She had called a real estate broker on her lunch break. After telling her what she wanted in an apartment she had called John's cell phone to leave him a message saying that she would be looking at some places tomorrow.

She was getting out of her car when she heard it. A faint noise, almost like someone running their fingernail over metal. She peered into the darkness but could see nothing. Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes nest to her and then a prick in the back of her neck. "Hey!" she got out then sank bonelessly to the ground.

A figure wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black sweatpants picked her up silently, easily, and carried her into the night.

* * *

Vicki sat on the couch in the library waiting for Natalie to come into the house. She had heard the car pull up so she knew Natalie was here. Bo had called her up and filled her in on what was happening with Chris...and with John. She had been shocked about Chris and Please with John. He made Natalie very happy and that was all she wanted for her daughter.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten minutes.

Getting worried Vicki went to the door and opened it up. Seeing the dome light on in her car Vicki figured she was getting something from the car. "Natalie are you coming in honey?" she called. There was no answer. Now very worried she hurried to Natalie's car and stopped short when her feet made contact with something on the ground.

It was Natalie's keys. Vicki bent over and picked them up. "Natalie?" she said, scared...worried. "Natalie?" She said a bit louder. When she again got no answer she knew something was seriously wrong. Natalie wouldn't leave her car open and her keys on the ground. She spun around and ran to the house.

Grabbing the phone she hit one on the speed dial.

"Bo Buchanan." Bo answered his home phone. He had just got back from a basketball game with Matthew.

"Bo. Natalie is missing!" Vicki said with out preamble. She was hysterical and crying by now.

"What?" Bo exclaimed. Looking at his phone and seeing that it was the Llanfair number he said, "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and then grabbed his keys silently thanking God that Matthew was over at a friend's house for the night. After going to the game Matthew had wanted to stay at Donny's house. He started to dial John's number then saw the clock 10:30pm. John was still out of communication, something about a witness that he had to protect. His shift didn't get over until midnight.

He jumped in his car and raced towards Llanfair. He hadn't wanted to believe John when he had said Chris could be dangerous. He had known Chris all his life and it just didn't seem possible that he would hurt anyone. Now he wished he had paid more attention to John's warning. He turned at the Llanfair drive and headed up. He stopped as he got to Natalie's car.

He got out and made his way carefully to the front door of the house. He didn't want to disturb anything if Natalie had indeed been abducted. He had the sinking feeling that was indeed what had happened. He entered with out knocking and went right to Vicki. She was standing with Kevin and Clint, in tears.

"Vicki, what happened?" He asked.

"I...I...I don't know" she sobbed. Holding a tissue to her face she trembled and shook. "I heard her pull in and then I waited for her to come in," she wailed.

Clint put his arm around her and said, "It's not your fault. None of us really thought Chris could do anything like this."

Kevin was beyond pissed. He was pacing back and forth muttering cuss words. "When I find that son of a bitch I will KILL him. He is going to wish he had never heard the name Buchanan!"

Just then Jessica and Antonio came running in the door. "Have you found Natalie yet?" Jessica asked breathlessly.

Bo knew all that Vicki knew so he went out side to look for clues. Taking out his phone he called it in. "Put out a APB on Christian Vega! Now!" he barked into his phone then hung up abruptly. He took out his gloves and went to Natalie's car. He searched it slowly and carefully, not wanting to miss anything.

He was still at it when several police cars pulled up, their lights flashing. The CSI van pulled in right after. Bo walked down to meet them and began handing out orders. "Listen up. This is personal. Natalie is missing! I believe Christian Vega kidnapped her. We need to find something to tell us where she is!"

There was a low murmur thru the crowd as they realized that this was about Natalie. With an intensity that only came when one of their own was the victim they began to get to work. Soon the driveway, yard, and house were full of police officers and CSI people. Bo was standing near the front door trying to talk Kevin out of attacking Antonio for information on his brother.

"I told you already!" Antonio said for the fifth time, "I don't know where he is." He looked at Bo appealingly. "I swear, I don't know! Natalie is like a sister to me, I would tell you if I knew."

"Tell me again about the last time you talked to him." Bo said, finally getting Kevin to stop trying to punch Antonio.

"I told you. After I talked to Natalie this morning I went to the diner. I told her about Chris and how he was out of control. We talked to him around 5pm. He was mad about Natalie hooking up with McBain. He was jealous, but he said he was getting past it. I swear. He was a lot calmer when we left the studio." Antonio explained yet again.

"Did he say anything about where he was going tonight? Or who he would be with?" Bo asked.

Antonio thought hard to what Chris had said. "He did mention a date. I thought it was a good thing. You know moving on, dating again."

Bo nodded, listening intently.

"Commissioner! I found something!" CSI Henderson called.

Bo hurried over to CSI Henderson and asked, "What did you find?"

Henderson held up a piece of fabric and a hypodermic needle. "I found a needle. Probably something to knock her out with and this looks like canvas. It has paint on it."

"Chris!" Bo muttered. It seemed he had been right. Chris HAD kidnapped Natalie.

* * *

"Eleven thirty" John muttered to himself. Only another half an hour till he could call Natalie. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He had this strange feeling that something wasn't quite right and he knew it wouldn't go away until he spoke with her.

Babysitting a witness was his least favorite assignments but he had to do it again tomorrow night then he was off to Pennsylvania...and to Natalie. He couldn't wait to see her. Her beautiful red hair her smiling lips and her glowing eyes. They lit up his world and he couldn't even remember what his life was like before her. He sifted in the chair and felt the soreness in his side. He smiled as he flashed back to their first meeting. Or rather the first meeting HE remembered.

She had been so beautiful leaning over him, giving him water. He remembered how his body had stirred to life at the sight of her. Even after being shot he still had felt more desire for her then any woman he had ever met. And every day after that the attraction, the fondness had only grew. It seemed so simple now, but when he had realized he was in love with her he had been shocked! And now...Now he couldn't imagine his life with out her.

John was jerked out of his thoughts by the banging on the safe house door. He got out his gun and checked his watch. Midnight. Hank was right on time... He opened the back door slowly his gun ready for any surprises. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was that it was Hank. Opening the door wider he ushered Hank in and slapped him on the back, "Right on time Buddy."

Hank grinned and gave John an arm punch, "What's this I hear about you leaving the bureau?" he asked.

John shook his head, "Not the bureau just the AC office. I got a transfer to the Pennsylvania office outside of Philly." He told him.

Hank looked him over closely and then laughed, "Man you are really whipped!"

"What? I am not whipped." He said defensively.

Oh come on. I know you are seeing that Buchanan chick. She lives right near that office." Hank said, " Tell me where are you going to be living when you leave AC?"

"That's none of your business," John retorted.

"Whipped," Hank snickered. He saw John glance at his watch for the 4th time since he had gotten there. "Oh go home John. You know you want to call her!"

John nodded and turned for the door. He turned back and said, "I am not whipped!"

Hank laughed and followed him out to the door. He watched as John got to his car then yelled, "Whipped!" he was laughing as he shut the door and settled in for the night.

John heard him and muttered a curse under his breath. He turned the car on and then pulled out. Hurrying home he about sprinted into his apartment in his haste to see if Natalie had called (He had had is cell calls forwarded to his home phone for the next 2 days). Seeing that there were 2 new messages on his machine he pressed play.

"_Hey John! I was just calling to tell you that I am going to be looking at apartments tomorrow. Hope I find something! Hope you are having a good day. Love ya. Bye." _

He was grinning stupidly as the number flashed prompting him to either delete or save the message. "I am so whipped' said as he hit the next button. He was still grinning stupidly when he heard Bo's message.

"_John I know you are on Witness duty right now but call me as soon as you get in. Natalie is missing. We think Chris took her."_

John didn't waste time calling Bo back he simply ran for his car and raced to Llanview.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Two hours later John jumped out of his car and hurried to Bo. "Where is she? Have you found her yet?"

Bo could see how frantic John was and wished he had better news. "I'm sorry. She's still missing." Bo was just as worried about Natalie. Vicki had been is such a state that her doctor had given her a sedative that had knocked her out. Kevin had used all his influence and gotten the story on the news and TV already and was offering a reward for information leading to Natalie's safe return. Clint saw sitting wordlessly next to Jessica and Antonio, who were clinging to each other as they waited for news. Even Asa was silent with worry.

Gone was the blustery shark ready to take over a company at a moments notice. Now he was simply an old man racked with worry about his granddaughter.

John was scared and angry, "How could this have happened! I warned you all about that man!"

Bo looked down, "I know you did. It just didn't seem possible. We have known Chris since he was a baby." He felt really guilty. If only he had taken John more seriously!

John shook his head trying to push back his anger. He knew it wouldn't help anything and right now he needed to concentrate on finding Natalie. This was his job and he knew what needed to be done. He WOULD find Natalie. And after that he was going to kill Chris with his bare hands!

* * *

Natalie woke up slowly. She looked around in confusion. 'Where was she...?' she thought groggily. 'How did she get here...?' She tried to move but her arms were tied. She shook her head again, clearing some of the mental fog. She was tied spread eagle to the bed.

Now that she was able to look around with out the room spinning she saw that she was in the master bedroom of Asa's cabin, tied up. She pulled hard on the ropes hoping they would give. They held firm. She glanced down and was relieved to see that she was still dressed. At least who ever that had kidnapped her hadn't molested her unconscious body. She had a really good idea who had grabbed her...Chris. He was the only one that had the motive.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" she yelled hoping that he was here and would hear her. She hoped to be able to talk to Chris, to get him to let her go.

A figure wearing all black with a hood over their face came into the room. Natalie held her breath as the figure pushed back the hood revealing the face. It was Christian Vega.

"Chris!" Natalie spat out, uttering the name as if it were a curse.

Chris smiled at her. "Yup. I told you that you would be sorry you dumped me for that cop!" He stalked into the room and stopped beside the bed. Glaring down at her he seemed to be debating with himself on what to do next. He finally sat down next to her and reached a hand to her face.

Natalie jerked away from his touch, avoiding his hand. She moved away from his body as far as she could, not wanting him anywhere near her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed at him.

Chris got mad and slapped her. "You let that cop touch you! I bet he had his hands all over you. Did he fuck you in this bed that week you were here with him? Well...? Did he?" He shouted at her. He jumped up from the bed and stood glaring at her once again.

Her head spinning from the blow it took Natalie a minute to regain her focus. When she could focus properly again Chris was at the window staring outside. "We were so happy up here. The first time we made love...it was amazing." Chris said, sounding like the man she had once knew. "I just wanted you to be mine." He said sadly.

Natalie heard him and then said, "I was never yours Chris. You can't own me. I belong to myself and no one else."

Chris spun around angry. "No!" he yelled. "No, Now you're McBain's! If I can't have you NO ONE CAN!" He was shouting and banging fist on the wall. He calmed down after a minute and then looked at her with a sly grin. "I am the one who told those guys where you were. I told them what car you drive, what route you take from the mountain."

Natalie stared at him in shock. He actually seemed proud of it. "Why...?" she breathed. "They were going to kill me. Not just John but me too!"

He shrugged as if it was of no consequence and said, "I told you. If I can't have you nobody can. Besides they weren't going to kill you." He laughed. "They were going to give you to me. If you hadn't gotten away we would have been together a long time ago."

"You're blaming me for getting away?" Natalie asked incredulously. "You're crazy!"

"No... Well maybe a little. But it's your fault!" Chris came back to the side of the bed and put his hands on his hips. "You were supposed to be with ME, to love ME! What am I supposed to do if you're with HIM! I was the one who loved you. I was the one who saved you from Mitch! How could you be with HIM?"

Natalie was frightened, more scared then she had ever been before. This was not the Chris she knew; this was not the man she had loved so deeply. "I should have listened to John!" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Chris shouted. "Did you just say that pigs name?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaning down he grabbed her face in his hand. Squeezing her cheeks together he forced her to look at him. "Don't you EVER say his name again!" he snarled at her.

Natalie just glared at him mutely, her face aching from his grip. She yanked her head sharply and his grip lessened. Finally after a moment he let her go, shoving her head away. "What are you going to do to me?" she wanted to know.

Chris just looked at her then said, "I haven't decided yet."

* * *

"Commissioner?" Officer Jacobs said. "There is movement at Asa Buchanan's hunting lodge."

Bo whipped his head around and stared at the officer. "Who?"

"It looks like Christian Vega sir."

Bo didn't wait for anything else. He grabbed the phone and made a call that would get every available police unit up to Asa's lodge. If Christian was there then so was Natalie. No way was he getting off that mountain.

John was talking on his phone when Bo came over to give him the news. Bo stopped next to him and John nodded at him and held up one finger indicating he would be just a minute. "Yes I heard you. Yes I know. Look I don't think you understand." John said into the phone. He was getting increasingly annoyed. "Wait just a minute!" he said sharply.

He waited another minute for the person on the other end of the line to finish speaking then said, "Look! The woman I love is missing! There is no way I am coming back to Atlantic City to fill out paperwork right now!" He was shouting into the phone by now. "Fine! Do what you want! I QUIT!" He snapped his phone shut then stood there a minute glaring at it. Then suddenly he wrenched back his arm and threw the phone against the wall. It smashed into the wall and broke apart into a million pieces.

"John?" Bo questioned. "You ok? I think we have something."

John nodded and ran a hand over his eyes, "What do you have? Did you find her?"

"We found Chris." Bo told him. He glanced over at Antonio who was sitting with Jessica and said, "There at Asa's cabin."

"Lets go," both John and Antonio said at once.

The three climbed into Bo's car and raced up the mountain to Asa's cabin. When they got there the cabin was surrounded by police vehicles. Bo jumped out of the car and grabbed the megaphone. He held it against his lips and said, "Christian Vega. Come out with your hands up."

Chris stared out the window at all the people out there. He was agitated and pacing the floor. "How did they find me? How did they know I was here?" He continued pacing then stopped when he heard the phone ring. It rang and rang. Finally after the tenth ring he snatched it up. "WHAT?" he shouted into the phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Bo asked Chris.

Chris said the only thing he could, "Because I keep what's mine."

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Antonio stood next to Bo anxiously. "What is he saying?" he asked Bo.

Bo motioned for Antonio to be quiet but Chris heard him anyway. "Oh is that my brother? What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be fetching your coffee?" he asked snidely.

"Where is my niece?" Bo demanded.

Chris took the phone in to where he had Natalie tied and sat down next to her. "She's right here." He grabbed the back of her head roughly and forced her to look at him. "Tell your uncle that you are ok!" he said to her.

"Don't you hurt her!" Bo yelled into the phone.

Natalie heard him and shouted, "Uncle Bo. He's crazy! We are in the master bedroom!" Before she could say anymore Chris hung up the phone and hit her across the face with it. "Bitch!" he swore at her. Natalie cried out in pain as he hit her again in the arm. She knew that there would be bruises later.

* * *

John heard Natalie shout and demanded, "Let me go in there!" He said. "I'll get Natalie out."

"John you're a civilian now. I can't let you anywhere near this. All you can do is sit and wait." Bo told him.

John threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine. I accept your job offer as Chief of detectives. There I am now a cop again. Now let me in there!"

"No." Antonio said. "I'm his brother. He will listen to me. Let me go in. I think I can talk him down with out anyone getting hurt."

"Natalie may already be hurt!" John said.

Bo thought carefully and said, "All the more reason to settle this with as little violence as possible." He dialed the number again and waited. Finally Chris picked up again. They talked for a minute and Bo was able to convince Chris to let Antonio come in and talk with him. Unarmed of course.

Antonio approached the front door slowly. He knew Chris was over the edge.

Chris walked over to Natalie and stuffed a rolled up sock in her mouth. "Don't want you talking now. Might ruin the reunion," he told her with a laugh.

He walked over to the door and made a show of keeping his gun trained on Antonio. When Antonio opened the door and walked in he made sure the cops saw him pat Antonio down for weapons. Finally he shut the door and closed the curtains.

* * *

Natalie watched, scared for Antonio. Surely Chris was so far gone that he wouldn't think twice about shooting his own brother. What happened next shocked her to the core. Before her eyes Chris but down his gun and the two men embrace each other.

"Well done brother!" Antonio said, slapping Chris on the back. He smiled and then looked around. "This will make you famous for sure. Those paintings will be flying off the shelves.

Chris smiled at Antonio and then said, "You did pretty well your self. I can't believe no one suspected you were in on it the whole time." He laughed, "Where else would I get that crap I knocked her out with?"

Natalie's eyes were wide; they had planned this to sell more paintings! Antonio was in on it? How could he do this to her? "MMMM" she said thru the sock.

Antonio finally noticed her and walked over to her. His eyes widened when he saw all the bruises on her face. "You said you weren't going to hurt her!" he said to Chris.

Chris shrugged and said, "You know how mouthy she can be." He turned and stared out the window. "We have to kill her anyway. What does it matter if I roughed her up a bit?"

"MMMMM" Natalie struggled in the bed. "MMMMMM"

Antonio was furious. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun that Chris had missed. He aimed it at Chris's back and fired. The bulled swished thru the air hardly making a sound and landed in Chris's back. Chris went down with out a sound and Antonio walked over to him and rolled him over.

"Why?" Chris asked, blood bubbling from his mouth.

"Why? That's easy. You had everything! You had Natalie! But you threw it away!" Antonio raged at him. "I loved her before you even met her but she picked you! That hurt but you're my brother and you came first."

Chris tried to say something but all that came out was a wet gurgling noise.

"Then you treated her like garbage! You had the love of the best woman in the world but it wasn't enough! I hated you. Oh how I hated you!" Antonio spun around and glared at Natalie. "And you! You hooked up with McBain! You could have been with me but you picked him!"

"MMMMM" Natalie said again, the sock still blocking any sound she made.

Antonio heard the noise and it seemed to please him. He turned back to Chris and pointed the gun at his head, "Now everyone will think you killed her and then I had to kill you." He laughed, "What a shame. Bet your paintings will sell REAL well now" Still laughing he squeezed the trigger again sending a bulled right between Chris's eyes.

* * *

"He has been in there a long time Bo." John said, pacing. He wanted to go in but Bo kept telling him not to. His gut was telling him something was seriously wrong.

Bo too had a bad feeling about this whole situation. He knew that Antonio was the best choice to send it to negotiate because he had an emotional connection to Chris but something felt off. "I know John but lets give him a few more minutes." He began talking to his sharpshooters that he had placed around the cabin. With the windows closed none of them could get a clear shot, even with inferred sights. Antonio and Chris were too close in body size to be able to tell the difference and Chris had turned the heat up to high so they kept getting false readings.

John watched Bo talk on his walkie-talkie and silently slipped away. He would fine a way in that place. Natalie needed him; he could feel it.

* * *

Antonio went over to Natalie and removed the sock from her mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked calmly.

Natalie stared at him in shock. He had just killed his own brother in cold blood and he was acting like nothing had happened! "You're crazy!" she said to him then immediately regretted it.

Antonio didn't take offense at her comment he just smiled and said, "I'm crazy in love with you." He stroked her bruised face gently and said, "Run away with me? They'll never find us. We could be so happy together."

"What about Jessica?" Natalie asked to keep him talking. She prayed that he untied her. She would give him something to think about!

"Jessica?" he scoffed, "A pale imitation of the real thing. It's always been you." He ran his hand down her side then back to her breasts. "I've always wanted you."

"Don't touch me!" Natalie said trying to get away from his hands. She began crying. "Please don't."

Antonio removed his hand and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. Please lets just go away together." He said again.

"Untie me." Natalie sobbed.

Antonio felt bad for her and reached over to untie her left arm. Just as he was about to untie it he pulled back and looked at her. You won't try anything will you?"

"No, I won't try anything. I promise." Natalie lied. She eyed lamp next to the bed and prayed that she was quick enough to snatch it and hit him in the head with it. 'Please John' she prayed, 'hurry up and get here!' She knew he would come for her. He would always come for her.

Antonio nodded and believed her. She looked so scared and helpless that he trusted her word. He leaned over and untied her wrist.

The minute her arm was free Natalie grabbed the lamp and swung it as hard as she could at Antonio's head. He looked up at the last second and ducked. The lamp only grazed the top of his head before he savagely grabbed her arm and forced it back down. "You CUNT!" he screamed at her. He slapped her hard across the face and tied her arm back to the bed.

He grabbed her blouse and ripped it open, exposing her creamy white skin. Her black bra stood out against the pale of her skin and Antonio smiled an evil smile, all tenderness and affection gone from both his voice and expression. "I'm going to have to kill you now. But not before I taste what I have been missing all these years." With that he bent down and began to touch and kiss her exposed skin.

"No! Please! Don't!" Natalie pleaded. She could feel his hands all over her. Her skin crawled at the feel of him. She tried to get away but the ropes held her tightly. She began screaming as Antonio grabbed her face with both hands and brought his mouth to hers. He covered her lips with his and forced his tongue in her mouth. Natalie bucked trying to shake him off, praying that this wasn't going to happen to her.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18 End

**A/N I do not own these characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully that of my readers. I mean no harm and am gaining no profit from the use of these characters so please, please don't take me to court! Thanks Ya'll... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

John heard Natalie scream and took off at a run. He had come in thru the garage window. Coming in the side door from the garage and into the kitchen he had heard voices. Cautiously moving thru the house he had been very quite and wary. But when he heard Natalie scream all thoughts of being careful vanished.

He tore thru the house and down the hall, following the sound of her voice. He stopped at the bedroom door and listened. He could hear Natalie's muffled cries and he opened the door. For one shocked second he stood stock still, taking in the scene before his eyes.

Chris lay on the floor in a pool of blood and ANTONIO was struggling with Natalie on the bed. With out another thought he ran towards the bed and took hold of Antonio's shoulders. He yanked him off Natalie and flung him across the room. Antonio landed on the floor in a heap. His body had hit the bedroom door and it slammed it shut with the force of the impact.

John immediately focused his attention on Natalie, who was crying softly. The sight of her blouse hanging open filled him with rage and then concern for what she had been thru. He bent down and untied her wrist then moved on to her other. Just as he was loosening the rope he heard Natalie let out a cry and he spun around quickly reaching for his gun.

Before he could get a shot off Antonio tackled him and the gun went flying. John struggled to block the other mans blows while still landing a few himself. He held on to Antonio's shoulders and using his legs to push and then to flip Antonio onto his back in a martial arts move an old friend taught him. Now that he was on top he began to punch Antonio in the face. Rage made him ruthless and added strength to his punches.

Natalie couldn't see what exactly was happening on the floor and struggled with the ropes holding her wrist. Finally she got it free, thanks to John loosening it up. She sat up and gasped at the display before her. John was beating Antonio to a bloody pulp and if she didn't stop him he was going to kill him. "John!" she called but he didn't pay any attention. He kept pummeling Antonio, landing blow after blow to his face and body. "JOHN!" she shouted at him.

He heard her this time and blinked. The red haze of rage lifted and he hesitated with his next punch.

That's when Antonio made his move. Pushed John hard, sending him flying, then dived for his gun, the one he used to shoot Chris with, sitting up he aimed it at Natalie. "She still dies!" Antonio shouted and pulled the trigger.

Natalie screamed as the gun went off then felt as if she had been hit. After she was struck with the bullet she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The force of the impact sent her flying back on the bed, her head connecting with the headboard. "AHHH" She screamed, both in pain and in fear, then blacked out.

John saw Antonio pull the trigger and was on him in a second. The sight of Natalie falling back to the bed and the sound of her scream still ringing in his ears he went for the kill. Grabbing Antonio's chin from behind and his other hand fastening to the opposite side of his head John yanked with all his might. Antonio's head twisted around and the bones in his neck made loud popping sounds as his neck broke.

Dropping the now dead Antonio to the floor John ran to Natalie's side calling her name. He felt her pulse; it beat strong and steady. Letting out a sigh of relief that she was alive he quickly checked her now bloody shoulder. Pushing her shirt aside he saw that she had only been grazed by the bullet and let out another relieved sigh.

Natalie began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned in pain as she became aware of the throbbing in her shoulder and the ache in the back of her head. She groaned and reached her hand to the back of her head and found a lump. "Owww!" she muttered then focused her attention on John. "John!" she said pleased to see he was alive and appearing to be unhurt.

John saw her wake up and he, quickly with out thought, sat on the side of the bed, and dragged her into his arms. Holding her tight he rocked her back and forth saying over and over, " I love you, I love you."

* * *

Bo's heard the gunshot and he and his men stormed the cabin. His heart in his throat he raced thru checking the rooms. Getting to the master bedroom he barged in and then stopped short. John held a sobbing Natalie and BOTH Antonio and Chris were dead. He felt devastated at the loss of his friend and collogue but relieved as hell that Natalie was alive.

He moved further into the room and saw that Natalie's legs were tied down to the bed. He quickly cut them loose. "Natalie... John... are you guys ok?" he asked waiting for someone to say something. He was stunned when John turned around and looked at him. There were tears on his face.

"I'm fine but Natalie needs a doctor." John said, his voice husky with emotion. "She was grazed by a bullet."

Bo nodded and then called outside for an ambulance. He came over to Natalie and saw that she was really ok. He looked her over and aside from the shallow bullet wound on the top of her shoulder that had already stopped bleeding she appeared to be fine. He hugged her gently and said, "You really gave us a scare young lady!"

Natalie grinned then shrugged, wincing at the pain that shot thru her. "Sorry uncle Bo." She smiled wanly at him, "You know how I like to be the center of attention..."

Bo laughed a little at her comment then got up and stepped back as the paramedics rushed in to look her over.

* * *

After Natalie had been brought to the hospital to be stitched up she, John, and Bo talked about the night's events. Everything had been put on hold until Natalie had gotten treatment. "What exactly happened?"

"I was at Llanfair when Chris attacked me." Natalie started. She wanted to get this over with so she and John could go home.

Bo nodded but said nothing. She would tell this at her own pace and he wasn't about to rush her. She had to be exhausted after all that had happened before and after she gotten to the hospital. Just about every member of the family had been in to visit her and see if she was ok and it had taken its toll.

"He grabbed me and injected me with something and I passed out. The next thing I knew I was tied to the bed at the cabin." Natalie said to Bo. She looked at John, her eyes telegraphing her feelings. She smiled slightly when John took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"He kept ranting that no one left him and that if he couldn't have me no one could." She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill. She looked at John and said, "I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me right then."

"It's ok. You're ok now." John said softly, reassuringly. He continued to hold her hand even as his mind raced with thoughts about what could have happened had he not gotten there in time. He had been thinking about it ever since Natalie had been loaded in the ambulance. The more he thought about it the more he realized that his life would be meaningless with out Natalie. The thought of her not in it scared him like nothing else he had ever known.

Natalie continued her story completely unaware of the tumultuous thoughts going thru John's head. "Then Antonio came in..." Natalie paused, her eyes now locked on Bo. "I'm sorry Uncle Bo."

Bo was confused. "Why are you sorry? I don't understand."

Natalie closed her eyes; not knowing how to tell Bo that one of his closest friends was a murder. Hell, she was still trying to process it all. Antonio had fooled her, badly. She had trusted him, loved him like a brother and all along he had been obsessed with her. His sick obsession had almost caused her to loose her life. "Uncle Bo," she said slowly, "Antonio was in on it."

Bo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "What?" he gasped certain he had heard wrong.

"Antonio was in on it. He helped Chris kidnap. In fact he is the one that killed Chris." Her voice started off soft, trying to soften the blow to Bo, then hardened as she remembered the events of that night.

Bo's mouth worked but no sound came out. Shock had made him incapable of speech. He just sat there staring as he tried to process it. Finally he got out one word, "Why?"

"He was in love with her," John answered. "I think he was using Jessica to stay close to Natalie. I think that when Natalie became involved with me he used Chris's anger to his advantage. He thought that Natalie would turn to him if Chris killed me."

Natalie's eyes widened at his understanding. "That's right. Chris was the one who told Mickey's men where you were John. He told them how to find us hoping that you would be killed."

John nodded not surprised. He had figured as much when he had met Chris for the first time.

"Anyway," Natalie continued, "Antonio killed Chris then tried to convince me to run away with him. We 'talked' and I convinced him to untie my arm." She smiled for a second, "He did. As soon as my arm was free I tried to hit him with Asa's 1,000 dollar lamp."

Bo chuckled at that, his shock wearing off as she continued to speak.

"He got mad and ripped open my shirt." Natalie stopped smiling at that memory. She had been so scared at that moment. When John had come in and pulled Antonio off of her she had never felt such relief. "He kissed me. I screamed. Then John came in and pulled him off." She finished.

John took over the story. "Antonio and I fought and he shoved me away. He got a gun from the floor near the bed and shot Natalie. I uhhh... kinda went a little crazy after that. I broke his neck." John looked down at his hands then back at Natalie. "I thought he killed you." His eyes welled with tears as he looked at her.

Natalie reached out and touched his face with her hand, using her uninjured arm. John took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her palm.

Bo could see that they needed some time alone so he stood up and said, "I'm going to go to the station and write all this up." He paused then swallowed hard, "Then I have to go tell Carlotta that both her sons are dead."

"You don't have to go uncle Bo." Natalie said but Bo just smiled sadly and then turned to John, "Make sure she gets some rest."

John smiled at Bo and said, "I will." He stood and shook Bo's hand, "I'm sorry about Antonio. I really thought he was a good guy."

Bo just shook his head, "I'm sorry too. But I am even sorrier for Carlotta. It won't be easy for her to know that both her sons turned out so wrong..." he said. With another shake of his head he turned and left the room.

John sat next to Natalie on the narrow hospital bed and took her hand in his. They were both silent for a long time. John didn't really know what to say. He didn't know how to express his feelings adequately enough for Natalie to understand just how much he loved her and how glad he was that she was safe. He opened his mouth several times only to close it with out saying anything.

"John?" Natalie questioned seeing that he was trying to say something but seemed to be having trouble getting the words out.

John looked at her and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and two words tumbled out, just two. "Marry me?" he blurted.

Natalie's eyes widened at his words. She was shocked, then deliriously happy! She took a deep breath and then said the only words she could. "Of course I'll marry you!"

John was the shocked one this time. He hadn't meant to propose; at least not like this. And he really hadn't expected her to say yes. After taking a second to register and absorb her answer he smiled a huge smile and then pulled her into a kiss.

And that was how Michael McBain MD found them when he came in to give Natalie her release papers. He grinned at the sight before him. Leaving the papers on the table he left the room.

John and Natalie didn't even notice...

**The End**


End file.
